


The Fanfic That Came True

by Misspellings_on_purpoise, The_Lazy_Doormouse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: &, Cause there is a creepy entity, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Dark, Fluff, Horror, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Story is filled with, Yet a little, unwanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspellings_on_purpoise/pseuds/Misspellings_on_purpoise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lazy_Doormouse/pseuds/The_Lazy_Doormouse
Summary: Fanfiction are just Fanfiction...they should never come true...until they do.That was what Wonwoo realised when he accidentally read a fanfic about him with other members. Now his members were acting as according to the fanfic and there was nothing Wonwoo can do...Well maybe except knocking them out?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 44
Kudos: 173





	1. Hoshi X Wonwoo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here with new fanfic that was thought of when I was chatting with a friend...and somehow this fic was born. 
> 
> Fic has been Betaed...but we are all humans so mistakes are to be expected. Many thanks to The_Lazy_Doormouse 
> 
> P.S. None of the Seventeen members or Wonwoo belongs to me...

Wonwoo loves to read.

He reads all kinds of books,  magazines , letters and comments from his fans. He read detailed enough to know who carats ‘ships’ in their group.  Sure, reading such comments about his members or about himself was kinda weird but still, he was willing to read those comments.

The only thing Wonwoo would never read were  _ fanfics _ . 

It wasn’t as if he didn’t try reading it. Wonwoo did read a fanfic once. Jun had forced him to read it  and so, Wonwoo did. Then he never wanted to read it  _ ever _ again.  Wonwoo remembered being unable to look at his members straight in their eyes for a few days, after reading that fanfic. It was weird and awkward and it made Wonwoo stay away from reading that particular genre.

Therefore, he was absolutely not prepared for the following events.

“Wonwoo, I dare you to read this.” Hoshi said  on one random afternoon, when they all happened to be resting in their dorm. 

“Read what?” Wonwoo asked  somewhat tiredly. He had just sat down after his shower, took out his contact lens and was just about to comfortably  read his long-awaited book about racism, when the other boy bounded up to him and shattered his peace. 

Hoshi shoved his phone into Wonwoo’s face. “Read this! Read this!”

Wonwoo scrolled through the phone lazily,  before the words actually registered to his brain.  Then he started blushing and almost flung the phone back to Hoshi’s face. 

“W-WHAT THE-” 

“The writing is amazing right?!” Hoshi asked excitedly. “Don’t you think the writer describes you well? Hahaha! Here, let me send you the link.”

Wonwoo glared at Hoshi. “Don’t you dare.” 

“Already done!” Hoshi replied cheekily as he pranced  away from Wonwoo’s threatening hands . 

Wonwoo didn’t think too much about the fanfic until nighttime. It was at the time when  everyone was mostly asleep in their own beds , that Wonwoo accidentally saw the fanfic link sent by Hoshi. He wasn’t actually curious about it,  yet like a bound marionnet on a magical string , Wonwoo felt himself clicking on the link.

He frowned when he saw the fanfic’s title. Because what kind of name is  _ Wonwoo Hyung is shy  _ ?  Still, Wonwoo read on . The fic was about how Mingyu was trying to get skinship from him but he was ignoring him because...of other people or something like that. 

Which was of course, absolutely not true. Firstly, Wonwoo is _not_ shy. He can be talkative...once he was closer to the person. Wonwoo’s just introverted. He preferred to have his own privacy rather than have people gushed about his relationship with the other members. Secondly, why do people even ship him with _Mingyu_ in the first place? They weren’t in that kind of relationship! The amount of Carats who ship them was _unbelievable_.

Ignoring the fic that was recommended by Hoshi, Wonwoo scrolled down to read  the comments on the fic. But somehow, his eyes strayed to wards the ‘recommended stories’ section. One fanfic suddenly seized his attention. 

> _ Daily Doses of Kisses for Wonwoo  _

Before he knew it, the summary page was already clicked open on his screen.

> _ Just a little dose of love for Wonwoo to make all your sadness go away. Teehee!  _

Wonwoo stared at the summary with narrowed eyes. The fic sounded so ridiculous that he intended to exit it  but once again, his quivering fingers somehow refused to listen to him and clicked onto the next button instead . Without his permission, his eyes started reading the drabble.

> _ [Drabble 1] _

> _ Hello everyone! I am a huge fan of Wonwoo. I think he is such a cutie pie with a cold face. Don’t you think he is so shippable with everyone in Svt? ;)  _
> 
> _ That’s why I decided to write this drabble of Wonwoo, paired with different members of Seventeen in his daily life. _ _ Sadly, life is such a bitch so I don’t have much time to write. But I will write one short drabble a day and keep our sadness away! _
> 
> _ P.S. I don’t own Svt or Wonwoo...though I really wish I do. Haha Xoxo Everyone! Hope you all like my drabbles. Also please spare me, this is my first fanfic. _
> 
> _Hoshi x Wonwoo_
> 
> **_Hoshi slammed his palm to the side of Wonwoo's face, leaning extremely close when no one was around._ **
> 
> **_“Wonwoo? What is making you so distracted? Your dance is all over the place.” Hoshi asked, his usually high pitch voice was low and sultry._ **
> 
> **_“Hoshi...sorry, I have been rather tired lately.” Wonwoo lowered his head, ashamed._ **
> 
> **_“Are you okay?” Hoshi asked, their face now inches away from each other._ **
> 
> **_“Yea-” Wonwoo's reply was cut short when Hoshi leaned all the way in and their lips touched._ **
> 
> **_Hoshi broke away with a triumphant smile. “There. Now there’s one more thing to distract you with. See you tomorrow.”_ **
> 
> **_And he left, leaving a shocked and blushing red Wonwoo behind._ **

Real-life Wonwoo also felt his face turning red . He quickly shut his phone and chucked it to his side table.  Next to him, Mingyu remained oblivious as he was fast asleep, already snoring lightly.  Sighing in relief,  Wonwoo wrapped himself with his blanket and formed a little cocoon, to make himself feel a little better. 

It was weird, reading something like that. 

Now how was he going to look at Hoshi in his eyes during tomorrow’s dance practice? 

Before he knew it, it was morning. Wonwoo’s sleep was horrible as he was tossing and turning and kept jolting awake from goodness knows what. Now, his whole body was dead tired, as if he had run a marathon the entire night.  Unenthusiastically , Wonwoo dragged his sluggish body out of bed and took a shower, hoping to wake his body up with the ice cold water.

Nope, it just made things worse.

Wonwoo was shivering by the time he was out of the house.  The car came and Wonwoo tiredly studied his packed schedule. Now, he could only grit his teeth and prepare his mental state for the day.

“Wonwoo, you okay?” His manager asked.

He nodded his answer and promptly took a short nap in the car.  He needed to conserve as much energy as he can, to last the day.

By night time,  Wonwoo was fast running out of energy. His mind was already zoning out  and he was too tired to even maintain his expression s. Some people actually did a double take when they saw his face. A couple of staff even asked if he was okay because he looked super sexy...Wow...He must be in terrible shape then. 

When Wonwoo entered the dance room, all of his members were already warming up. He shook himself awake. He can do this...it was the last thing on his schedule today. Tomorrow, he’ll have a day off  and Wonwoo will just spend the entire day sleeping . Yes...sleep sounds amazing…

“Wonwoo! What are you doing?!” A loud voice shook him out of his trance. 

It was Hoshi. His face was a little red, as he crossly raked a hand through his hair. “Stop being so distracted! Focus! Again!” 

Wonwoo immediately apologised and did a quick stretch to get rid of the sleepiness and tiredness in his limbs . The group then continued to rehearse the dance. 

Though he tried to do  his best, his body couldn't keep up with the dance’s fast pace. Wonwoo was always just half a beat slower than the rest,  and no matter what he did, he remained off beat for the entire dance practice.

When it was over, Wonwoo could only hang his head low. He was ashamed for being such a burden to his members.  His members were nice enough not to say anything, even after seeing his subpar dance . They were also kind enough to give him a comforting pat on his shoulders as they leave for the day. Their kindness made Wonwoo even more miserable.

“You okay?” Seungcheol asked. 

He nodded weakly. 

“Don’t sweat it.  It happens every now and then, you know that. Just rest and have a good night's sleep ok? C’mon, let’s go back home.” Seungcheol said, as he flashed him a gummy smile and ruffled his hair

They were about to leave,  when Hoshi blocked their path . 

“Seungcheol-hyung, I need to speak to him alone.” Hoshi said, eyes serious and intense.

Seungcheol looked worriedly at Wonwoo, and then back to Hoshi. “Okay...I understand but don’t be too harsh on him. He’s not in the best shape today.”

“Don’t worry hyung, I won’t eat him up.” Hoshi said with a grin. 

Seungcheol sighed but ultimately, he left the two of them alone. 

A long silence fell between them, before Hoshi finally turned to Wonwoo.  The bespectacled man noted the uncharacteristically, dark expression on his friend’s face .  Wonwoo watched with dread,  as Hoshi slowly walked towards him, his gaze turning almost predatory. 

How did this shorter man suddenly look so much bigger to him? Wonwoo shuffled backwards till his back hit the wall.  Hoshi didn’t stop his advance . In fact, he slammed his hands at the side of Wonwoo’s face and  _ leaned in _ . Wonwoo  felt his knees buckled as he helplessly slid  down the wall. Hoshi followed him in his descent. 

“Hoshi...what are you doing?” Wonwoo asked meekly. This was not the same Hoshi that he knew. 

“Wonwoo-yah...What’s making you so distracted? Your dance today is all over the place.”  The voice that came out of Hoshi’s mouth was low and sultry.

Wonwoo froze,  as alarm bells began ringing in his head . Wasn’t this...situation  _ similar _ to the drabble story that he read last night?  It's’ just a coincidence...right? Afterall, how could a fanfic affect their real life?

“Hoshi...sorry, I’m just tired today.” Wonwoo said, keeping his voice as strong as possible. 

“Are you okay?” Hoshi asked, his face now hovering inches away from his. 

Wonwoo’s gut twisted in panic . Hoshi wasn’t going to kiss him or anything right?  Things won’t happen exactly as they did in that drabble story...right?

Wonwoo eyed Hoshi in suspicion but eventually, he gave his friend a small nod.

As quick as lightning , Hoshi leaned in and their lips touched.  The other man then broke away  with a smile. “There. Now there’s one more thing to distract you with. See you tomorrow.” 

And he left the room, leaving a stunned Wonwoo behind.

What the hell just happened?  Why...How did things happen  _ exactly _ as a fanfiction story described?  Did that fanfic drabble story just come true? But..that was scientifically impossible...right? 

Wonwoo slowly turned towards his phone that was left on the table. As if it was a cursed object from a horror movie, his phone made a timely, “ding” sound. 

Once again, the overwhelming sensation of a bound marionnet came back to him. Haltingly, Wonwoo picked up and checked his phone. It was a notification. Dread filled his heart as he read the words on his screen:

> _ Daily Doses of Kisses for Wonwoo - Chapter Update. _

...When did he ever subscribe to this fanfic?

And just like a possessed person, Wonwoo clicked open. 


	2. Mingyu x Wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind comments. We do love reading comments.  
> We are grateful for all those that are reading this fanfic. 
> 
> Please pardon our sloppy writing, it's our first time writing a proper kiss scenes. Don't think we are that cut out for it.  
> If you have any advice on how to make the future kiss scenes better....well go ahead and share some tips. (We did...do some online research...how embarrassing...)

> _[Drabble 2]_
> 
> _Hello everyone! Thank you for all the love for the first drabble. I am so happy to see all of your comments. You know I always like a sick Wonwoo and Mingyu doing whatever he wants to him. Kyaaahhh! Don’t you all think it is cute? Oh how I wish it can be real!_
> 
> _Anyways, I don’t own svt or wonwoo…no matter how much I wish for it. Hahaha!_
> 
> _Mingyu X Wonwoo_
> 
> **_Mingyu put his forehead on Wonwoo's forehead and frowned._ **
> 
> **_“Hyung, your fever is really high...are you sure you’re okay?”_ _asked the taller man._**
> 
> **_Wonwoo nodded weakly_ _. “Don’t worry...I just need to sleep a little.”_**
> 
> **_Mingyu gave him a disbelieving stare,_ _before leaving the room._ _Shortly after,_ _he came back with a basin of water and a towel._ _The puppy-like junior then sat next to him and_ _started unbuttoning his shirt._**
> 
> **_Wonwoo grabbed his hand, “What are you doing?”_ **
> 
> **_“Shhh. Calm down hyung_ _. You need to cool down, so I’ll help you.” Mingyu whispered_ _softly at the shell of his ear._ _Then he leaned down,_ _and Wonwoo felt a pair of soft, cool lips,_ _slowly tracing down his jaw._**
> 
> **_His breath hitched from the unexpected contact. An involuntary shiver ran through his body,_ _causing Mingyu to grin._**
> 
> **_As if nothing weird was happening_ _, Mingyu continued to undress him and proceeded to wipe his body._ _Wonwoo stifled a yelp whenever hot_ _fingers accidentally grazed his skin. Soon, his white porcelain skin turned red from embarrassment._**
> 
> **_A light moan escaped his lips and Wonwoo covered his face in shame. “Gyu…s-stop...”_ **
> 
> **_“Wonwoo hyung, do you know how good you look right now? All weak and compliant underneath me...”_ **
> 
> **_Mingyu’s hand left his body but before he could heave a sigh of relief, Wonwoo was tilted upwards,_ _and Mingyu captured his lips in a rough kiss._**
> 
> **_Mingyu grinned widely when he saw the wanton look on Wonwoo's face. “_ _I want to continue but_ _...you do need to rest Wonwoo hyung. I’ll stop here for today.”_**
> 
> **_Then he left the room, leaving Wonwoo feeling hotter than ever._ **

  
  


Real-life Wonwoo immediately threw his phone across the room in fear. That...was _not_ going to happen right? 

Wonwoo quickly got up and went back to the dorm. It must’ve been a coincidence...he just needed to have a proper chat with Hoshi to find out what was going on. There was simply no possible way, no _scientific_ way, this could’ve ever happened. Wonwoo took a quick shower and immediately went to bed. Yes, the earlier he slept, the faster he would recover... Wonwoo was just taking care of his health like what an idol should do. It was definitely not because of a certain fanfiction.

Unfortunately, He woke up with a massive _headache_. 

Wonwoo tried to get out of bed, only to fall off miserably. Since his legs refused to cooperate, he crawled on all four towards his door. Wonwoo was determined to do anything to get _out_ of the dorm. If the fic was going to become real, he had to get out of this place as soon as possible.

He reached the door only to find it being swung open from the outside, revealing a half naked Mingyu, who was drying his wet hair with a towel on his neck. The junior’s eyes widened in shock when he saw Wonwoo on the floor. 

“Wonwoo Hyung, are you okay?!” Mingyu kneeled forward to help and — to Wonwoo’s great annoyance — lifted him up effortlessly. “Yah...You’re burning up hyung!” 

Mingyu forcefully tucked him back to bed as he always did whenever Wonwoo fell sick.

“Go to sleep! I’ll make you some porridge.” Mingyu said gently. 

“The others?” Wonwoo croaked out hopefully. Maybe Seungkwan could tell him what Vitamin to eat. Or maybe Woozi could keep him company. Or he could find Hoshi to ask about what happened yesterday. Anyone would do, so that he and Mingyu will _not_ be alone today!

“Don’t you remember? The rest are out practicing. We’re the only ones taking a break today.”

“We...are?” Wonwoo face paled as he realised that the condition for the drabble has been fulfilled. They’re the only ones in the dorm today...no one else will come till dinner time. As a last resort, Wonwoo made a silent prayer to whatever god that was out there to spare him. 

“Yes. I think your fever is making you all muddled up...Hyung just go and sleep, I’ll wake you up once I’m done cooking. “ Mingyu smiled warmly, took a shirt from the closet and walked out of the room. 

Once he was gone, Wonwoo tried to get up, but his whole body refused to obey him. His headaches soon won and Wonwoo blacked out. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Hyung!” A light tap on his face, signaled his return to consciousness. “Wake up and eat.”

Wonwoo blearily opened his eyes and stared blankly at the bowl of porridge in front of him. 

“You gonna eat it yourself, or do you need me to feed you?”

He quickly waved the Mingyu away, “No need. I can eat it on my own.” 

He ate about 5 spoons before collapsing back into bed. This did not escape the cook’s sharp eyes. “Hyung! You need to eat more to gain back your strength!” 

Wonwoo shook his head and hid deeper into the safety of his blanket. 

He could hear Mingyu’s sigh and his footsteps, as the younger boy went out to wash the bowls. Wonwoo was left alone with his thoughts. From what he had seen so far, it doesn’t seem like Mingyu would follow the drabble right? It was really just a _coincidence_...right?

Mingyu entered back into the room. He placed his forehead on Wonwoo’s forehead and frowned. 

Wonwoo’s eyes widened in shock and fear.

“Hyung, your fever is really high...are you sure you’re okay _?_ ” Mingyu asked, concern was written clearly all over his face.

Concern was also clearly written on Wonwoo’s heart.

It was really happening. _Again_. Wonwoo gulped as he looked around the room for some sort of help. He forced his poor, tired brain to think of a solution.

“YES! I’m really sick. I’m not okay. Please send me to the hospital!” Wonwoo begged, desperate to alter the story. He studied Mingyu’s face closely for any sign of returning to normality. 

The other boy simply nodded and left the room. 

Wonwoo immediately shot out of bed and stumbled his way to the room door. He needs to get out of the dorm. Once he’s out, he would break this cursed fic that was changing his brothers into mindless, kissing _freaks_. 

He flung the door open and to his horror, Mingyu was standing there innocently, with a basin of water and a towel on his hands. 

“Mingyu ah…”

“Hyung what’re you doing out of the bed?”

“Have you called the hospital?” Wonwoo asked fearfully, gingerly taking a step back.

“I called the manager. He said to monitor your situation first. If it doesn't go down by late afternoon, then we’ll send you to the hospital. You know going to hospitals can create unnecessary scandals…” 

Wonwoo nodded slowly. Yeah, he could understand the manager’s reasoning and he don't wish to worry Carats over nothing.

Mingyu put down the filled basin and started unbuttoning his pajamas. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Wonwoo shrieked as he pushed Mingyu away with all the remaining strength in his body. Unfortunately, he startled Mingyu who accidentally ripped the rest of his buttons, effectively exposing Wonwoo’s upper body. 

“Hyung...I just wanted you to cool down!” Mingyu stood awkwardly with his arms up, an expression of hurt flashed across his face.

Wonwoo felt as if he had just kicked a puppy. He was terrible. That stupid fic is turning him into a horrible person. “Mingyu ah...I’m sorry…I’m a little...not myself, right now.” 

“It’s okay…” Mingyu mumbled as he led Wonwoo back to his bed, before picking up the basin and placing it at their side table. 

Then it began.

As Mingyu started rinsing the cloth into the water, his eyes roamed over Wonwoo’s exposed body. Wonwoo tried to hide back into the safety of his blanket, instead of just lying there like in the fanfic. But then Mingyu grabbed both of his wrists and _straddled_ him, leaving Wonwoo trapped and unable to escape.

Mingyu's eyes were dark with lust. His voice went several octaves lower as he whispered, “Hyung, please let me help you.” 

Wonwoo then felt a pair of soft, cool lips, slowly tracing across his burning face. When a cold cloth came into contact with his chest, he tried to tamp down the resulting shiver. Wonwoo continuously struggled and tried pushing Mingyu off, but his fever has zapped almost all of his energy. In the end, he just lay still and allowed Mingyu and the cool towel to roam across his body.

He remembered Minghao passing him a book on the power of meditation. Something about keeping the inner peace in your mind...Maybe he should do that. Yes, since he couldn’t win against Mingyu's strength and Fanfic's hocus pocus...he should meditate to keep a sane mind. 

How did a fanfic affect the members? What sorcery was it? Should he read up on black magic or something? What If the author write about him having….s..se..sex with a member then…

Wonwoo didn’t even want to think about it. Based on what he had seen, the writer seems to like him being in... _vulnerable_ positions. Which was completely untrue , as Wonwoo is _not_ vulnerable or weak by any means. He was just a normal man with normal friends and normal life! Wonwoo needed to stop this madness fanfic business, before the author writes even crazier stuff. 

His thoughts were cut short, when Mingyu’s finger grazed really closely to the lower region of his body. A full-bodied shiver that Wonwoo couldn’t suppress ran through his body, causing Mingyu to grin _._

_“_ Wonwoo hyung, do you know how good you look right now? All weak and compliant underneath me...” 

“Yes I know.” Wonwoo replied curtly, “Are you going in for a kiss too?”

Mingyu eyes widened in surprise, ‘How did you...well fuck it.” 

Then Wonwoo was locked in a rough kiss, as Mingyu’s tongue slipped past his parted lips and completely devoured his mouth. 

Why was Mingyu so _experienced_ in this? How….infuriating....No, wait. Don’t think about the kiss! Think happy thoughts, think _happy_ thoughts. Wonwoo repeated the phrase over and over again. He won’t let some magical fanfic beat him!

Eventually, they had to come up for air. Mingyu flashed him a teasing grin that made Wonwoo want to punch that handsome face. “I want to continue but...you do need to rest Wonwoo hyung. I’ll stop here for today.” The younger man said as he _kindly_ took out another pajamas to replace Wonwoo’s torn ones. 

Then Mingyu left with bounce on his step and a huge grin on his stupidly cute face.

Hah! At least Wonwoo wasn't _affected_ by the kiss! Things did _not_ happen as what the fanfic author wrote! It was only a small victory, but it was still a _win_.

Then Wonwoo got up to change...only to realise that he was hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 
> 
> Please leave your comments! Thank you!!!


	3. Seungcheol x Wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone...As mentioned, it ain't gonna get better for poor Wonwoo. 
> 
> Warning: There will be some unwanted smacking going on. So if you are sensitive to such things please don't read this chapter. 
> 
> I don't own any of the svt members. ;)

“DING!” 

The accursed sound came when he was with the other members. Wonwoo was safely tucked in the corner seat of Seventeen’s van, buried underneath a huge pile of the members' jackets just because he offhandedly mentioned that he felt a little cold. What happened next was a flurry of jackets being thrown at him. Wonwoo glared and complained but in the end, he did appreciate the gesture. Luckily, the other members didn’t seem to mind the loss of their jackets. They were busy playing, joking around and talking about their Going Seventeen shoot later.

Wonwoo’s eyes strayed towards two certain members.

He had asked Mingyu and Hoshi about the...incidents that happened before. It goes without saying that Wonwoo had asked them separately, and in the most roundabout, vague way, a person could ever possibly ask. He didn’t want to bring up the...kisses, but he needed to know if they remembered what they had done to him.

Their answers were a bit concerning. The two members both remembered spending time with Wonwoo, but they didn’t remember kissing him or doing other... _inappropriate_ things to him. Somehow, their memories were altered. In a very _wholesome_ manner. Wonwoo was almost jealous. He wished he could forget certain parts too.

Still, Wonwoo finally had some answers. He was now sure that whenever ‘it’ happened, the other members had no power over their actions. It was like they were blindly following a script...or more accurately a fanfiction. Wonwoo grimaced. He now had to protect his members by protecting himself first, as well as finding a way to somehow stop this author from writing any more detrimental drabbles. 

Wonwoo glanced at his phone again, knowing that he would see the notification for the story. Without his permission, his fingers clicked the link.

> _[Drabble 3]_
> 
> _Wow! So many of you liked Sick Wonwoo!_
> 
> _Ah but you know today I saw Svt leader Seungcheol on TV, and I always wonder what if Wonwoo made some mistakes and as the leader of the team, he had to punish him like a child. Kyaaahhh!_
> 
> _Ah, I think Wonwoo would look amazing when he cries. Hahaha… I’m a little sick right?_
> 
> _Pardon my bad english....I am writing this drunk._
> 
> _Note: I don’t own Svt or wonwoo...though I own him in my mind...hahahaha...oh...i’m really very drunk…_
> 
> **_Scoups X Wonwoo_ **
> 
> **_Wonwoo made a huge mistake and now, his leader was glaring at him._ **
> 
> **_Seungcheol’s jaw was clenching from anger,_ _his normally friendly eyes glared at him in displeasure and disappointment._**
> 
> **_“As a hyung, I expected better from you. How could you make such a mistake?! What are you trying to show to our dongsaeng?”_ **
> 
> **_“Sorry Seungcheol-hyung…” Wonwoo lowered his head in shame, “Please forgive me.”_ **
> 
> **_“I cannot let you go without a punishment.” The leader said darkly._ **
> 
> **_Wonwoo whimpered as he was roughly grabbed and thrown over the table. His pants were gone in a second and a loud resounding whack could be heard in the empty room._ **
> 
> **_“That’s one, you have twelve more to go. Each hit represents each of us, don’t ever make us worry for you again.”_ **
> 
> **_And a second whack came followed by the third and fourth and so on._ **
> 
> **_Tears were streaming out of his eyes as Wonwoo begged his leader to forgive him. When the punishment was over, his butt felt like it was on fire._ _Wonwoo was sure that his behind now had a distinctive hand-shaped mark from Seungcheol’s hands._ _He curled into himself and continued to cry._**
> 
> **_Wonwoo then felt Seungcheol’s hand wrapping around him. His leader's touch now felt extremely gentle compared to what it had done to him just moments ago._ _“Shhh...Don’t cry...Wonwoo-yah, you know we still love you right?”_**
> 
> **_“I-I’m sorry hyung…”_ **
> 
> **_“Shh..Don’t cry...It’s okay baby…It’s okay...” Seungcheol leaned in and gave him a comforting kiss on the forehead. The elder man then continued to kiss his tears away._ **
> 
> **_“Alright, go wear your pants, I’ll get some medicine for you.” said Seungcheol as he flashed him a kind smile, before leaving the room._ **

Real-life Wonwoo did a double take and re-read the story again. 

And then he buried himself deeper into his makeshift blanket.

Because _what?!_ Why would he be punished and get smacked around like a _child_? For what? What kind of mistakes did he make? Why is this happening to him?!

Wonwoo glanced nervously at Seungcheol, who was currently laughing at some joke DK made. 

His hyung had always treated him kindly and took good care of him. Seungcgeol would never ever hit anyone…he’s far too kind for that. 

Despite knowing that, Wonwoo couldn’t shake the feeling of unease from his heart. He really, _really_ didn't want to get whack in the butt because of some crazy fanfic. 

Wonwoo’s eyes fell to the sign up button on the website and decided to make an account. His first course of action is to report the fanfic. If he could get it out of the website, he would be safe...right? But his report was halted by the reason he has to provide. Violence or language above rating, don’t seem to be the right reason….Wonwoo continued to scroll down, but none of the reasons provided by the website fits his situation. How was he supposed to tell them that he was badly affected by this fic? 

Suddenly, his phone was lifted from his hands and straight towards Seungcheol’s hands. The elder man gave him a stern look. “Wonwoo, your fever just broke so stop looking at your phone and rest. We still have about 3 hours before we reach the filming location. So go and sleep.” 

To Wonwoo’s irritation, the rest of his members were nodding along to Seungcheol’s suggestion. Without waiting for his reply, Seungkwan passed him the cold medicine and Minghao took a bottle of water for him. Wonwoo’s cheek colored a bit when he realized that Mingyu, along with almost all of the other members, were staring intently, waiting for him to eat the medicine. It was only when Wonwoo did as he was told, that the conversation on the van resumed. 

“Hyung once you recover, I’m going to force you to eat all your vitamins. I bought them for you but you keep skipping them! Don’t you know how important they are?” Seungkwan nagged, his lips forming a cute pout while DK nodded eagerly from the side. Unfortunately, Wonwoo couldn’t focus on his cute juniors right now...not when his chastity and his members' chastity are at stake!

He tried to reach for his phone in Seungcheol hands, but the other was faster. His phone was lifted out of reach and Wonwoo fell onto Seungcheol’s chest instead. He then felt his head being pushed onto Seungcheol’s wide shoulders, followed by a light head pat. “Just sleep Wonwoo ah~”

On normal days, Wonwoo would gladly accept the care but currently, he wanted to cry out in frustration. Despite his protests, the rest tucked their jackets higher so he could rest comfortably. In the end, that little pill won over and Wonwoo drifted off to sleep. 

A few hours later, a light tap on his cheek woke him up.

Wonwoo opened his eyes, only to realise that his spectacles were missing. As he fumbled for his eyewear, he heard a familiar sounding chuckle. An equally familiar hand touched his cheeks and slid his glasses back on. Sure enough, Mingyu’s bright smile came into focus.

“Here you go hyung! I took it out for your comfort.”

Memories of yesterday flooded into his mind and Wonwoo blushed. He quickly looked away from Mingyu’s lips. Luckily, their manager chose that time to open the door, signaling everyone to exit.

“C’mon let’s go.” Seungcheol said to the group as he walked out of the van. 

Throughout the shoot, Wonwoo did his best to blend into the background. He didn’t want to make any mistakes that would trigger Seungcheol to go into “drabble” mode. The members seemed to sense that Wonwoo just wanted to sit back and watch, and so they upped their energy and craziness during the shoot. That way, he won’t be called out by the producer to talk. Sure, it would cut almost all of his screen time but Wonwoo didn’t care. Not when the cursed fanfic loomed nearby, ready to strike the moment Wonwoo let his guard down. 

Luckily, the shoot ended safely. No fanfic attacked him.

After the shoot, next in SEVENTEEN’s schedule was a dance practice. Though it was just a regular practice, Wonwoo kept his guard up. He kept a close eye on Seungcheol, trying to foresee and detect any early sign of anger.

Unfortunately, that was his downfall.

Wonwoo was so distracted, that he missed the dance timing to shift to another position. His misstep caused him to bump hard into Woozi and Jeonghan, which sent both men cantering into the other members’ dance path, effectively ruining the choreography. To make the matter worse, Wonwoo was so unbalanced from the bump that he crashed straight into Seungkwan, who happened to be dancing nearby. 

Seungkwan’s shout of pain froze the whole room.

Wonwoo’s apologies died on his lips, when he saw Seungkwan’s swollen ankle. His blood turned to ice. A ‘mistake’ that Wonwoo made...that was the trigger to the fanfic. Slowly, almost fearfully, Wonwoo turned to look at his leader.

To say that Seungcheol is angry, was an understatement. The normally friendly leader was glaring at him in outright displeasure and disappointment. With dark eyes, frowning lips and hands on his waist, Seungcheol looked royally pissed. 

Wonwoo started backing away fearfully. 

Was his actions influenced by the Fanfic or was this his honest mistake? Did the fanfic _make_ him injure one of his members? God. One of his members is _injured_! Seungkwan was hurt...and it's’ all because of him...

“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…” Wonwoo whispered as he slowly inched towards the door. 

Then he took his chance when he saw it. Wonwoo bolted towards the door as fast as he could. He heard various shouts as he made his escape.

“Yah Wonwoo! Where’re you going?”

“Wonwoo-hyung?!”

“Won- no wait Seung- no, argh! Someone call the manager first-” 

He paid no mind to their calls. Wonwoo ran, and ran, and ran. He vaguely heard some members chasing after him, calling for him but he didn’t stop. No, he _couldn’t_ stop. Wonwoo had triggered the fic and now, it was up to him to protect his member from doing anything bad.

With that in mind, Wonwoo ran into a quiet alleyway and hid among the trash cans. He covered his mouth and nose to muffle his breathing.

But the power of the fanfic was stronger than that.

“Jeon Wonwoo, I know you’re in there! Come out! You’re no longer a child, so don’t act like one.” said Seungcheol, as he walked into the alley with an intimidating aura. 

Wonwoo curled all 1.82m of him into a smaller ball, hoping that his leader would not spot him. However, Seungcheol's footsteps still echoed closer and closer to his hiding place. The sound suddenly stopped and Wonwoo’s heart almost stopped along. Like a scene from horror movies, Wonwoo slowly looked up to find his leader standing in front of him. Seungcheol was glaring, his jaws were clenched tight from controlled anger.

“As a hyung, I expected better from you. How could you make such a mistake? What were you trying to show to our dongsaeng?”

Oh God. The fanfic. It was starting. 

Wonwoo turned to look at the entrance of the alleyway, gauging if he could escape again. Maybe he should run back home...His members won’t chase him there right? He could lock himself in his room. Fake an illness and maybe even go on a hiatus or something.

A tight, almost painful grip, latched onto Wonwoo’s chin and forcefully turned his head to look at the angry man. “Look at me Wonwoo.”

“Seungcheol-hyung I’m sorry...but there’s no time to explain. I-I feel terrible for causing the accident and I won’t make any excuses for what I’ve done. I’ll even promise to kneel down and beg for Seungkwan’s forgiveness, but right now I need to _go_.” Wonwoo explained quickly, as he tried to dodge past Seungcheol.

He underestimated both the Fanfic and his leader’s strength.

A well-toned arm snaked around his waist, and Seungcheol lifted him up without breaking a single sweat. Wonwoo squirmed as much as he could, but the grip around his waist stayed firm. He watched helplessly as the elder man carried him deeper into the alleyway, before shoving him over to a trash can. 

“Wonwoo yah~ You’re not going anywhere.” Seungcheol said with a grin. There was no light reflected in his eyes.

“Hyung...This is wrong. Please, this is not you!” Wonwoo begged, even as he felt his track pants and boxers being pulled down, exposing his skin in public. Luckily, the hour was late and the alleyway was located in a secluded spot. For better or worse, there was nobody around to witness or help Wonwoo.

Wonwoo scrambled for any items that he could use to whack his enraged leader on the head. Anything to stop him from doing _that_! 

But he was too late.

The first slap echoed mercilessly around the alleyway. It hurts when he experienced it as a child and it _still_ hurts as an adult. Wonwoo couldn’t stop his pained hiss, as he felt the first painful smack from Seungcheol.

“That’s one, you have twelve more to go. Each hit represents each of us, don’t ever make us worry for you again. _”_

Wonwoo only struggled harder. He tried to kick the elder, to punch or even to bite him. Wonwoo tried anything and everything to get out of his current predicament but it was useless. The second blow was harder, followed by the third, the fourth and so on. 

The only thing that he could do was to bite his lip and to stop himself from making any sound. Even if he wanted to, Wonwoo would rather die than cry. 

In a desperate attempt, Wonwoo’s hands reached out to find something to grab on. One particularly hard slap rocked his body forward, and Wonwoo finally managed to grab an eaten apple from a plastic bag nearby. It was gross, but he didn’t have a lot of options. It would have to do.

Wonwoo twisted his body around, and smashed the eaten apples’s core, right in the middle of Seungcheol’s face. 

The vice-like grip on his waist finally loosened, as the surprised Seungcheol instinctively tried to wipe away the broken apple bits from his face. 

Wonwoo took the chance to run again, but like his previous escape attempts, it didn’t go well. He really forgot that his pants were at his knees. Wonwoo’s long legs tripped over his lowered pants and he fell like a sack of potatoes. 

Before Wonwoo could curse at his clumsiness or even groan out in pain, he was picked up once again, by the now-recovered Seungcheol. The leader lifted him up easily, and arranged them back to their original position. 

“Tsk, tsk. Clearly you haven't learned your lesson. We’ll start from the beginning.” said Seungcheol, voice as cold as ice.

And the pain started again. After the sixth blow, Wonwoo stopped counting. Indignant, angry tears escaped from his eyes but he still refused to make a sound. He didn’t want to give any more satisfaction to the accursed Fanfic.

Once it was over, Wonwoo collapsed to the ground. Yeah, his butt was definitely bruised. Wonwoo really needed to get away ASAP! He quickly gathered his pants, but wore them a little slowly to avoid his bruising butt. 

Wonwoo froze when Seungcheol knelt down beside him and pulled him into a hug.

“Shhh...Don’t cry...Wonwoo-yah, you know we still love you right?”

Refusing to break his vow of silence, Wonwoo kept his mouth shut. However, he couldn’t stop the tears that kept escaping from his eyes.

To Wonwoo’s mortification, Seungcheol coddled him like a toddler, as he kissed his tears away. “Shh..Don’t cry...It’s okay baby…It’s okay...”

Wonwoo quickly wiped his remaining tears away and glared at his leader. 

Seungcheol just gave him a small chuckle. “Alright wait here, I’ll get some medicine for you.” 

Then Wonwoo was left alone, sitting awkwardly in the middle of some random alleyway. Though it was a little dark and quiet, Wonwoo appreciated the silence and the solidarity. Afterall, the Fanfic’s ‘scene’ just ended, so Wonwoo would like to enjoy the time before-

“DING!” 

With a loud curse, Wonwoo flung his phone across the alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only say...sorry to Wonwoo... 
> 
> Comment and let me know your thoughts!


	4. Minghao(The8) x Wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Thanks for the kind comments! 
> 
> This time round is slightly lighter than the previous chapter. (The worse had yet to come...)
> 
> If you had been with this story from the beginning, you would have noticed that the tags had change. Reason being is that I have written all the chapters and is currently in the hands of my beta. 
> 
> So leave a kudos and a comment to encourage her.  
> 

Wonwoo was not in a good mood. 

First, his butt felt like it was on fire. Secondly, the person that _caused_ his butt to be in that state, was walking next to him, without a care in the world. Of course Seungcheol didn’t remember anything that had transpired between them. The elder only thought that they had a heart to heart talk in that alleyway. Wonwoo almost scoffed out loud. Yeah right, it was more of a one-sided talk between his leader’s hands and his butt.

As if the universe was against him, Wonwoo just couldn’t catch a break. As soon as he shuffled into the dorm with Seungcheol, the rest of his members surrounded him, bombarding him with questions.

“Are you okay Wonwoo?” 

“Why did you run off?” 

“Is there anything bothering you?”

  
“Do you want to eat something hyung?” 

Their genuine care and concern nearly brought Wonwoo to tears again. But before he could reply to any of their questions, the members parted to make way for Seungkwan.

The junior hobbled towards him and gave him a bear hug. “Wonu hyung! it is not your fault okay? Please don’t blame yourself! It's just a small sprain, I'll be up and running in no time.” 

The urge to cry came again but Wonwoo held his tears back and buried himself in the warm and comforting hug. He felt rather than saw, the rest of his members patting his hair and shoulders to offer him some comfort.

They remained that way until Wonwoo felt comfortable enough to let go. 

Mingyu was already in the kitchen, busy cooking a monster load of ramen for everyone. Soon, the dorm was bustling with its original liveliness. Declining the offer to sit in front of the TV, Wonwoo chose a quiet but cozy corner for himself. He sat down slowly while carefully avoiding the sorest spots on his butt. 

Once comfortable, Wonwoo whipped out his phone and stared forlornly at the cracked screen. If the fanfic continues, Wonwoo might just need to buy a new phone...since he kept throwing the device away, every time a new chapter is posted. Resolving to not throw his phone this time round, Wonwoo clicked the fanfic.

> _[Drabble 4]_
> 
> _Teehee! Thank you for all your kind comments. I have been feeling a little down lately but I am fine now!_
> 
> _Hahaha Didn’t mean to make our Wonwoo suffer so much. So today, I’m thinking of writing a sweeter one because I feel guilty. Hahaha! Sorry Wonwoo!_
> 
> _Anyways...Once again I don’t own any of the svt members and Wonwoo...though i really wish I do._
> 
> **_The8 x Wonwoo_ **
> 
> **_“Hyung, say ah!” Minghao beamed as he fed Wonwoo a piece of fried chicken with his chopsticks. “Do you like it?”_ **
> 
> **_Wonwoo nodded absent mindedly._ **
> 
> **_Minghao picked up another piece of meat but this time, it was something Wonwoo didn’t recognize. He studied the food for a second before licking it a few times, just to check the taste. Once he deemed it tasty, Wonwoo opened his mouth bigger and swallowed the entire piece._ **
> 
> **_“Is it nice hyung?”_ ** **_Minghao’s voice sounded oddly lower than usual._ **
> 
> **_Wonwoo nodded again._ **
> 
> **_“Hyung...do you know that you look like a cute kitten when you eat like that?”_ **
> 
> **_Wonwoo raised a brow and was about to say something when Minghao suddenly stuffed another meat into his mouth._ ** **_Either deliberately or accidentally, Minghao’s chopsticks went deeper inside Wonwoo’s mouth, causing him to tear up and gag. Wonwoo smacked the offending chopsticks away and_ ** **_gave MInghao a cute glare. (A/N: I mean seriously, I don’t think Wonwoo glare can scare anyone, he is too much of a cinnamon.)_ **
> 
> **_Minghao chuckled,_ ** **_seemingly not sorry at all_ ** **_. “Ah...my bad hyung._ ** **_You were so cute that I couldn’t help myself_ ** **_. Here, I’ll feed you properly now.”_ **
> 
> **_To Wonwoo’s confusion, the chinese junior placed his chopsticks back onto the table. Then, using his hands, Minghao gracefully picked up a small piece of meat and held it out expectantly towards him. Hesitantly, Wonwoo nibbled on the edges, trying to bite the corner of the chicken._ **
> 
> **_But Minghao had other plans._ **
> 
> **_The moment Wonwoo opened his mouth a little bigger, long slender fingers invaded his mouth. Wonwoo gulped, swallowing the meat immediately but still, the fingers didn’t leave. Warm, nimble fingers played_ ** **_around with his tongue, causing Wonwoo to shiver and gasped in surprise._ **
> 
> **_Before he could recover, fingers were replaced with tongue as Minghao_ ** **_crashed their lips together. Wonwoo started trembling_ ** **_as the junior greedily explored his mouth. The taste of Minghao, mixed with the taste of xiao long bao that they just ate, overwhelmed his senses._ **
> 
> **_Just when Wonwoo was getting a little dizzy from the lack of air, Minghao finally pulled away. The chinese man studied_ ** **_Wonwoo’s dishevelled appearance. His hair was messy, his breathing was erratic, and his lips were red and swollen. Wonwoo felt as if he had been mauled by a lion. His junior on the other hand, was ecstatic._ **
> 
> **_“Hyung, I think i'm going to feed you like this forever!”_ **
> 
> **_Minghao giggled at the blushing Wonwoo, before he happily skipped out of the dining room._ **
> 
>   
>    
> 

Real-life Wonwoo was about to chuck his phone out of the window, when Mingyu placed a bowl of ramen in front of him. 

“Hyung? You okay?” the tall man asked as he took a seat beside him.

Wonwoo blushed heavily, remembering their kiss again. “I- uh. Yeah I’m fine…”

Mingyu's chocolate brown eyes were full of warmth as he took both of his hands into his own. 

“Hyung, if there’s anything wrong...you know that you can tell me about it right?”

Once again, Wonwoo _almost_ snorted out loud. But he managed to stop himself just in time. No, he wasn’t mocking or rejecting Mingyu’s concern. It was just so ironic that the _cause_ of his problems was asking him _what_ the problem was. And what was he supposed to say? “ _Hey! Did you know that you guys_ _got controlled by a fanfiction and were basically taking turns to violate me_ _? Oh you don’t remember? Yeah, that’s because the fanfiction erased your memory once you’re done abusing me!”_

That would earn him a one-way ticket straight into the nearest lunatic asylum.

So...No. Even if he was truly grateful at the members’ concerns...even if Mingyu was looking at him with those deadly cute puppy eyes...Wonwoo would not tell them anything. At least not the truth. So he put on a reassuring smile and a half-truth.

“Don’t worry about it Gyu. I’ll be fine...eventually…”

_...when that accursed fanfic is thrown into the fiery pits of hell._

Once he was done assuring his dongsaeng, Wonwoo took a long bath, where he could nurse his poor, sore butt in privacy. After his shower, it was time to get down to business. 

Wonwoo logged into his fanfiction account. 

After much contemplation, Wonwoo decided to contact the author. He clicked on the author’s name and was led to MissMagicTumblina_247’s home page. Seeing no other works under the author’s name, except for that particular cursed fanfic, gave Wonwoo a little relief. He dreaded to think if the author had written other fanfictions. Because what if _all_ of her works came _true_? Think of all the poor unsuspecting artists or actors that she stanned! Wonwoo honestly didn’t know if he should be happy or sad that he was the first person MissMagicTumblina_247 ever wrote about.

Setting his mixed feelings aside, Wonwoo clicked on the private message button. He raised his hands to type...and stared at the empty screen blankly. 

...What was he supposed to _say_? 

Wonwoo tried to start by telling the truth.

> _Dear MissMagicTumblina_247,_
> 
> _I am Jeon Wonwoo from Seventeen. I would like to request for you to take down your work, “Daily Doses of Kisses for Wonwoo”. I know this sounds crazy, but your fic is happening in real life. I have been severely affected by your fanfic, as it has turned my life upside down. I really hope that you can do me this favor and take down that story now._
> 
> _Best regards,_
> 
> _Jeon Wonwoo_

Wonwoo reread what he wrote and immediately erased everything. That was too... _dangerous_. What if she made him kiss one of the members in a public area to see if he was lying or not? Wonwoo couldn’t take that risk! He decided to hide his identity.

> _Dear MissMagicTumblina_247,_
> 
> _I am writing in regards to your work, “Daily Doses of Kisses for Wonwoo”. I have been severely affected by it. In a_ **_bad_ ** _way. Therefore, I am kindly asking you to stop updating this story._
> 
> _Best regards,_
> 
> _Mr bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

He sighed, now he sounded like a strict and crazy person. Besides, what rights does Wonwoo have to stop a fan from writing about him? Maybe he should pretend to be a fan instead, so that the author will be more willing to reply to his message. 

> _Dear MissMagicTumblina_247,_
> 
> _Kyaaah! I love your fic so much! Your fic has a certain STRONG MAGIC to it. But I would like to know when would this fic end? I’m really excited for the ending. Can’t wait to see it! Like...is it going to end with this chapter? Please? I am going crazy from it._
> 
> _Xoxo,_
> 
> _Mr bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

Wonwoo covered his face from embarrassment. Sure, he might sound even _more_ like a crazy person, but after reading various comments and reviews, Wonwoo realized that most of the site’s users all talked like that. So, he sent the message as it is, and proceeded to wait for a reply. He waited for about an hour but his inbox remained empty, so Wonwoo gave up and went to bed. 

  
  


The next day, his schedule was packed with recordings, dance practices, costume fittings and more. Though dead tired, Wonwoo faced all of the scheduled activities, to the best of his abilities. He _is_ a professional after all, and he intended to behave as one.

But to Wonwoo’s surprise, his members actually noticed his fatigue and had asked the managers to allow him to go back to the dorm earlier. Wonwoo was a bit skeptical at first, since the threat of the fanfiction still hung over his head, but the dorm was dead silent when he arrived. Seeing an empty dorm had never brought so much relief before. Wonwoo nearly cried in happiness. 

With a bounce on his steps, Wonwoo headed to the bathroom. Sure, he still didn’t know _when_ the fanfic would ”happen”, but Wonwoo knew that as long as he stayed away from Minghao, the fic wouldn’t start. After his bath, Wonwoo vowed to quickly lock himself in his room. 

But his stomach had other plans.

A loud growl from his abdomen reminded Wonwoo that he hadn’t had dinner yet. He opened the door quietly to check the dorm. The living room lights were on, which means that one or two of the members were already back. Mingyu had an overnight shoot, so his previous attacker and current protector would not be able to help him acquire food. Can Wonwoo grab a cup of ramen and run back into his room without being spotted by his members?

His stomach growled again and Wonwoo came to a decision. Besides, the coast seems clear so Wonwoo quickly dashed out and made himself a cup of ramen, before rushing back into the safety of his room. 

Wonwoo was so close to freedom when a voice stopped him right in front of his room.

“Wonu hyung, there you are. You seemed really down today, so I bought you some good food that might cheer you up.” Minghao smiled sweetly as he appeared next to Wonwoo. “Let's eat them together, hyung!”

“Hah that’s nice Minghao...but I already ate so no thanks...” Wonwoo began as he tried to subtly reject the offer. He inched closer to the door, trying to retreat to the safety of his room.

His junior however, was not easily deterred. Minghao raised his eyebrow in disbelief and replied flatly. “Oh yeah? Then what's that on your hands hyung?”

Wonwoo looked down to the cup ramen that he was holding, and cursed at his greediness. He should’ve just starved for one night! Why can't he even do that?

Of course he could also just turn down Minghao’s offer but...Wonwoo didn’t have the heart to do that. Afterall, Minghao came because he was worried about him. He even ordered food from Wonwoo’s favourite Chinese restaurant! And well, the fanfic...it was just one kiss...right? And they do retain the more...innocent part...of the ordeal. So...he shouldn’t be too nasty towards his concerned members... 

Wonwoo closed his eyes and braced himself for what was coming. “Fine, we can eat together…” He sighed when the younger man beamed at him. ”Do you want ramen too?”

Minghao shook his head and lifted up his other hand. A bottle of wine glinted tantalizingly in the light. “Nah, I just want to eat some late-night dim sum with some wine.”

Wonwoo eyed the bottle suspiciously but eventually he gave a small nod and let Minghao in.

It was after about 5 cups of wine, when the fic decided to strike. 

Minghao was still smiling from something that Wonwoo said, before he grabbed a piece of fried chicken with his chopsticks and shoved it towards him.

“Hyung say ah!”

Wonwoo, who was feeling a little tipsy, ate it without any second thoughts. 

“Do you like it?” the younger man asked, still smiling at him. 

Wonwoo nodded absent mindedly. Had Minghao asked him that question before? What’s with this unsettling feeling of deja vu?

Then the alarm bells in his brain all started ringing at once.

No. It's not a deja vu. It's the fanfiction that he read yesterday. And it's _starting_. 

Suddenly all the buzz from the wine was gone and Wonwoo was on high alert. 

Minghao took another piece of meat. But this time, Wonwoo kept his mouth shut. He glanced towards his bookshelf. Maybe he could use a book to knock the other out? But then Minghao would be hurt and he has a TV program to shoot in China soon...How could Wonwoo bear to injure him?

Minghao was pouting and had started poking at his cheeks using the offending chopsticks. Annoyed by the relentless poking, Wonwoo eventually took a quick bite and pulled away before Minghao could do anything weird. The junior looked slightly disappointed but he still kept a smile on his face.

“Is it nice?” 

Wonwoo kept still, but his eyes darted towards the door, his only escape route. He did consider running away but after his terrifying experience with Seungcheol...Wonwoo hesitated. What if he ran away and the fanfic made Minghao do something even _more drastic_ than feeding him? Wonwoo shuddered at the thought. 

“Hyung...do you know that you look like a cute kitten when you-” 

“No, I’m not.” he answered quickly before Minghao could even finish his line. Wonwoo needed to think of a way to somehow change the story. 

He glanced at his would-be ‘attacker’. Though the Chinese Junior was looking at him, his eyes had a somewhat dull look on them. Minghao’s smile was a little menacing as he waved his chopsticks that were holding the...really, annoyingly, tasty xiao long bao. After much silent internal debate, Wonwoo decided to fight it...whatever _it_ was that is controlling his members.

Wonwoo took a huge bite of the food, just like what he had seen Mingyu did. The members often teased Mingyu for eating like a dog and for once, Wonwoo gladly followed his example. His teeth gripped onto the 2 sticks as hard as he could and with a firm tug, he actually managed to pull the utensil out of Minghao’s hand.

“Hyung what are you doing?” Minghao asked, surprised at Wonwoo's unexpected behavior.

Wordlessly, Wonwoo snatched up the box of xiao long bao and shoved everything into his mouth. Once the last piece of meat went down his throat, his stomach protested in discomfort. Wonwoo always took his time to eat, preferring small bites over big ones. He also prefers to chew his food properly, rather than swallowing it all down. No wonder Wonwoo felt sick now. He covered his mouth to prevent himself from puking.

“Wonwoo....hyung...You okay?” Minghao asked, concern laced in his voice. 

Wonwoo could only nod. Though he felt sick, a sense of victory surged through his heart. He avoided having to lick Minghao’s fingers! With the food and the stupid chopstick out of the way, how would the cursed fic proceed? Surely it would end?

As though the story needed some time to think, Minghao simply stopped moving. His eyes were unblinking as he stared at Wonwoo with a blank expression.

“Uh, Minghao...? You okay man?” Wonwoo asked cautiously.

Silence greeted him.

Now he was getting worried...and creeped out. Wonwoo waved his hands in front of Minghao and even patted his face for good measure. “...Minghao?”

Still no answer.

Oh God… What’s going on? Did something short-circuited? Did he break Minghao? Is this dangerous? Is this permanent? Can he somehow fix this? 

Wonwoo turned his mind back to the fanfic. If he wants to fix this, the clue should be found within the storyline. How did this ‘scene’ ended? Oh right...it ended with Minghao kissing Wonwoo. 

Cautiously, he cupped his dongseang’s face and studied his expression. Minghao’s eyes were unfocused and slightly dilated, with inky darkness covering almost all of his brown iris. This was not the Minghao that he knew. His brother Minghao, was kind but savage, playful but hard working. No, this unresponsive, dead-looking man was not his brother. And Wonwoo wants his brother back.

The first thing he should try out, was definitely...a kiss. If he kissed Minghao would the fic recognise it as a continuation to their ‘scene’? Wonwoo hoped so. He didn’t have much idea on how these magical things work.

Wonwoo took a deep calming breath to strengthen his resolve. He had never initiated anything like this during the fanfic’s ‘scenes’. With the sound of his heartbeat thumping loudly in his ear, Wonwoo slowly leaned in. His dry lips brushed gently over Minghao’s own soft ones. Wonwoo silently prayed that this would be enough to snap the chinese junior, out of his daze.

Good news: Minghao finally moved.

Bad news: Minghao finally _moved._

Long nimble fingers snaked through his hair and stopped once they reached the back of his head. Wonwoo tried to scramble away but those slender fingers tightened its grip painfully on his hair, holding him in place as Minghao tried to deepen their kiss. Refusing to surrender, Wonwoo sealed his lips, hoping that it would deter the other.

But Minghao did not give up easily. 

A predatory grin was Wonwoo’s only warning before a sharp pain pricked his lips. He gasped in surprise from the unexpected bite. Almost immediately, Minghao’s tongue slid past his unguarded lips and dove straight into his mouth. The taste of xiao long bao and the coppery taste of blood, mixed with the distinctive taste of Minghao, assaulted his senses. Among all of the kisses he had experienced so far, this one was by far, the most aggressive. Instead of a kiss, a war was happening between them; one defending and one attacking.

Sadly within a few seconds, it was clear that Wonwoo was losing. Minghao refused to give him a chance to breathe and Wonwoo could actually feel himself suffocating from their kiss. He struggled and pounded fist weakly on Minghao's chest but it was futile. Minghao greedily devoured him, as if he was a starving man attending a feast. 

What felt like an eternity later, Minghao finally pulled away. Wonwoo collapsed against his dongsaeng’s shoulders, completely depleted of strength. He stayed still, trying to take in as much oxygen as his lungs could. 

On the other hand, Minghao was positively beaming. ‘ _Best make out session ever!’_ was clearly written on his face when he turned to face Wonwoo. “Hyung, I think i'm going to feed you like this forever!”

Well...not that Minghao would ever _remember_ this session. 

Still desperately trying to regain oxygen, Wonwoo just grunted incoherently. He wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings at all. Therefore, he was rather surprised when Minghao grabbed his face again and leaned down to lay a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“Thanks for the treat hyung! I’ll go take shower now.” And with that, his dongsaeng happily skipped out of his room.

Once enough oxygen had been supplied to his brain, Wonwoo groaned in agony. He tried to be positive. Yes, his lips were still sore from Minghao’s bite and his lungs were still demanding more air but at the very least, Wonwoo did learn something. Changing the story too drastically would _freeze_ his members. Wonwoo shivered when he recalled the creepy, dead stare that Minghao had given him before. He never wished for it to happen again. 

Wonwoo’s stomach then gave a soft grumble, this time from indigestion. Eating too much and too fast had really taken a toll on him. Looks like he might need some medication for it. He picked up his phone to text Seungkwan for some stomach medicine, when he noticed that his safari was open, still signed into that fanfiction website. Since he was there, Wonwoo checked his inbox, hoping that the author had replied to his private message. Sure enough, he found one unread message.

  
  


> _Dear Mr bibbidi-bobbidi-boo,_
> 
> _Thank you for loving my fic so much! I can see you’re desperate to see the ending for it. Well, it’s a drabble so technically it can go on forever...But I am indeed thinking of ending it soon, as my life is getting a little hectic and my health is getting bad. I’m thinking of ending it in maybe...2 more chapters?_ _I’ll be posting it soon so look forward to it! ;)_
> 
> _P.S. Are you a fellow fan of Jeon Wonwoo as well?_
> 
> _*Wink wink*_
> 
> _MissMagicTumblina_247_

  
  


Wonwoo didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. Yes, he could finally see the end of his torment, but his torment _hasn’t_ ended yet. Two more chapters to suffer through...Instinctively, he started listing all of the different ships that his fans had created for him. To his horror, Wonwoo realised that there was one particular ship that was also quite popular...and the author hadn’t written about it yet.

The image of his cheerful, child-like brother popped up in his mind. Will the next drabble be with...Jun? 

As if reading his mind, the phone on his hands vibrated and the familiar “Ding!” sound came. 

> _Daily Doses of Kisses for Wonwoo - Chapter Update._
> 
> _Wonwoo X Jun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let us know your thoughts!
> 
> Ah~ i forgot! Please note that I dun own Svt at all. =)


	5. Jun X Wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone  
> Thank you so much for your kind comments! 
> 
> This chapter went through so much transformation.  
> Originally it was suppose be one of the cuter chapters...but as I edit over and over... it got darker and darker....How did it happen? I DUNNO!! But it did.
> 
> Then it was passed to my beta... and I think she felt my vibe... and the story got even darker! LOL! So now this chapter is a dark chapter...
> 
> Notes: I don't own any of the Svt members.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let us know your thoughts. It does motivate us to write a little faster.

Wonwoo made up his mind.

He will _not_ read the accursed fanfic this time.

Crazy? Maybe a little, but think about it for a second. What if one of the triggers, is the fact that Wonwoo himself has to read the fanfic? That’s not entirely impossible. After all, they did say that curiosity killed the cat so technically, if curiosity “died” first, then the cat should live...right?

This time, Wonwoo tried “killing” his curiosity.

No, perhaps “redirect” would be a better word. Instead of reading the next chapter, Wonwoo decided to get to know more about the author. Maybe he could figure out what was so different about her, and what made her fanfic have so much power over his members' actions. 

Wonwoo started typing a reply.

> _Dear MissMagicTumblina_247,_
> 
> _I hope you are alright. I’m so happy to know that you will be ending the fic soon! A fanfic is not as important as your life/health. So if you’re too tired of writing, please don’t worry about it, and just stop writing immediately to take care of your health!_
> 
> _Erm...I’m a fan of Jeon Wonwoo too. So please, PLEASE treat him kindly in your fic._
> 
> _P.S. Did you learn any magic? (_ _And I mean that literally_ _)_
> 
> _Best regards_
> 
> _Mr bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

He stared at the last line, thinking whether or not he should delete it but in the end, Wonwoo decided to just send it. Why should he worry about looking like a crazy person, when he already was in a crazy situation? 

With newfound optimism, Wonwoo went to sleep. 

The next day was another busy day. Seventeen had an early morning shoot, and after that was a continuous back to back work. One of their shoots was located too far away, and would last throughout the wee hours of the night. Therefore, the company decided to book a nearby hotel for them to stay, instead of driving them back to the dorm at dawn.

During lunchtime, Minghao was sulking a little because of what happened yesterday. According to him, Wonwoo had snatched his chopsticks and basically shovelled down everything that Minghao had bought. The others were laughing and teasing him but Wonwoo was too tense to respond. As expected, the Chinese junior had no memories of their kiss. Wonwoo didn’t know if he should feel glad or creeped out that his dongsaeng’s memories got altered. In the end, Wonwoo promised to treat Minghao to dinner, just to get the Chinese junior to stop pouting and whining at him.

After that, Wonwoo had no time to worry about his members or the accursed fanfic.

Their schedule that day was _brutal._ Seventeen had recordings for several programs at once, which leaves them with little to almost no time to eat, much less a break. Everyone was running high on adrenaline, as they continued to smile and laugh in front of the camera. Coupled with their comeback recordings and dance practices, their schedule lasted well past midnight.

It was 3 am when Wonwoo started feeling like a zombie.

It was 5 am when their shoot finally ended.

No amount of stamina that Wonwoo had built from working out, could prepare him for these kinds of back to back filming.

Wonwoo envied Sungkwan, who had left their dance practice about three hours earlier, because of his sprained ankle. The Jeju boy was probably already fast asleep by the time the rest of the team arrived at the hotel.

Tears of joy were shed when Seventeen was finally dismissed for the day. For the better or worse, his members were all in a similar state.

Jeonghan, who was already dead on his feet, had cleverly coerced Seungcheol and Vernon to be his crutches and used them to get to his room. Behind them was Woozi, who was nodding off, but still insisted to read and edit the lyrics for their next comeback. Hoshi was so sleepy that his eyes had shrunk into two slits. It was a miracle that he managed to see where he was going. Minghao and Joshua were swaying like a drunk octopus, as they clung onto anything or anyone that could support them. Dk, Dino and Mingyu were leaning on each other’s back like a lethargic human train while Jun, who was surprisingly still able to walk steadily, led their march towards their respectives hotel rooms. 

And Wonwoo? Wonwoo had walked into a glass door three times in a row, and would have broken his neck by falling down the stairs, had Jun not stopped him in time.

To make the matter worse, his hotel room was located all the way at the end of the corridor. Wonwoo could feel his limbs grew heavier and heavier with each step he took. Dark spots were rapidly filling his vision, as he dragged his body through the never ending corridor.

_Just. One. More. Step._ He chanted in his head as he used his willpower to drag his feet across the carpeted floor. Wonwoo could feel himself swaying dangerously, and he really didn't wish to faint in the middle of the corridor. _A break._ He decided and quickly sat down, heads between his knees to protect his face. At least in this position, even if he fainted, Wonwoo won’t accidentally hit his head or something. 

“Wonwoo…? Wonwoo!” 

Footsteps rushed towards him, and Jun’s face entered his line of sight. Ah, that’s right. His and Jun’s room were the only ones in the west wing. The others were somewhere on the east side. No wonder he hadn’t seen anyone else after they split up in the elevator.

Hands tipped his chin up and Wonwoo’s head lolled accordingly. Another hand slid across his face and stopped at his forehead. 

“No fever thank god. Are you okay Wonu? You in pain?”

“I’m...fin..e...Ju..st...a lit...tle sle..epy…” Wonwoo mumbled, as his head lolled further back. His body had instinctively relaxed, as if it knew that he was in the safe hands of a fellow member.

“Aiyaa! Then go to your room to sleep!” Scolded Jun, as he tried to gently shake him awake.

Wonwoo splayed his fingers, both to ward off Jun’s shaking hands and to pass his message. “Gi..ve...me...10...mins…” 

“Wonwoo yah, you know you’re in public right? There’s no one now, but what if someone passes by and they see you?” The Chinese man tried to pull him up again, only to be shrugged off as Wonwoo curled into a ball.

“I’ll...hi...de...my...fa..ce.” Which was a good idea to the Currently-sleepy Wonwoo, but Tomorrow-Morning Wonwoo would probably find the idea stupid. But who cares? Tomorrow-Morning Wonwoo can deal with it tomorrow.

There was a beat of silence, before Wonwoo heard a sigh. Followed by a whispered “Fine, then don’t blame me for what’s coming, alright?” 

Jun’s arm suddenly slid under his neck and his knee. Before his tired brain could process what was happening, Wonwoo was lifted off the ground. 

He was being _princess-carried_ by Jun. 

All at once, the fog in his brain disappeared, and the alarms started ringing.

They don’t princess-carry _anyone_ from the team. Maybe they do so for variety shows but not in private. Among themselves, Seventeen often roughhoused with one another. They shoved, noogied and hit each other all the time. It wasn’t unusual to see other members dragging each other across the floor, by their legs or hands. As a bunch of guys cohabitating together, they don’t exactly treat each other _gently_. And as the most playful one among them, Jun is certainly not gentle.

This current behavior is... _not_ Jun.

“Jun? Junnie, I’m awake. You can let me go now!” Without waiting for an answer, Wonwoo struggled in Jun’s arm, causing the other man to lose his balance. They both fell into a tangled heap on the floor.

Jun immediately rolled over to check on him. His pitched black eyes never seemed to leave Wonwoo’s face. “Are you okay?” 

Wonwoo could only gulp in fear. As he laid on the cold, hard floor, next to a _possibly-possessed_ Jun, Wonwoo was starting to regret not reading the fanfic. It seems that the accursed fic didn’t care if he reads it or not. To avoid triggering the fic more, Wonwoo tried to get away from Jun but sadly, his fatigue body was no longer listening to him. Since his legs refused to move, Wonwoo crawled desperately across the floor to reach his room.

But a hand thwarted his escape and Wonwoo felt himself being hugged and carried over Jun’s shoulders like a little kid. Okay, this might be better than a princess-carry, but not by much. Do people _like_ carrying him around or something?

“J-Junnie...why are you doing this?” 

Jun sighed again. “Aigoo...Of course it’s because you insist on acting outside the storyline. I’m just treating you with what you deserve. You don’t have any more rights to complain, kay?” 

...Alright, that was _definitely_ not Jun. 

Since the fic is happening anyways, Wonwoo took this chance to quickly whip out his phone and briefly read through the latest chapter. He had to know what was going to happen to him.

  
  


> _[Drabble 5]_
> 
> _Hi hi all! I’m really thankful for all the love that you’ve been giving me. And thank you for loving my fic! You know, I recently saw a video where Jun carried Wonwoo like a princess! It looked so effortless that I just cannot-! Plus I always like a sleepy Wonwoo, he always looks so cute when he’s sleepy...So I decided to combine both!_
> 
> _P.S. I don’t own Svt or Wonwoo...Though in my heart I want to own them...But I can’t...cause they ain’t mine..._
> 
> **_Jun X Wonwoo_ **
> 
> **_Wonwoo was dead tired. He could feel every single part of his muscles quivering. There were dark spots in his vision. He badly needed to crash...Preferably in his room...He dragged each limbs step by step, till he simply could not move anymore. He decided to just take a 5 min break on the cold floor. Just a 5 mins break would do. He quickly squatted down and closed his eyes._ **
> 
> **“Wonwoo…? Wonwoo!”**
> 
> **_Jun rushed over to his side, face scrunched up in worry. His hand immediately went up to Wonwoo’s forehead._ **
> 
> **_“No fever thank god. Are you okay Wonwoo? You in pain?”_ **
> 
> **_‘Sl...ee….py…” Wonwoo mumbled as he tried to curl deeper into himself._ **
> 
> **_“Aiyaa! Then go to your room to sleep!” Jun gently shook him awake, but Wonwoo didn’t feel like getting up. He splayed his fingers to signify 10 mins._ **
> 
> **_Jun sighed heavily “Wonwoo yah, you know you’re in public right? There’s no one now, but what if someone passes by and they see you?”_ **
> 
> **_Wonwoo nodded and whined a little. “But I can’t move any more...5 mins more...Just 5 mins…”_ **
> 
> **_Jun rolled his eyes but his expression remained fond as he peered at Wonwoo’s childish behavior._ ** **_“Fine, then don’t blame me for what’s coming alright?”_ **
> 
> **_Jun slid his hand under Wonwoo’s knee and neck, and lifted him up effortlessly._ **
> 
> **_“Wha- Jun… What are you doing?” Wonwoo mumbled as he struggled weakly in Jun’s arms._ **
> 
> **_Jun chuckled_ ** **_at Wonwoo’s cute reaction._ ** **_“Aigoo...Since you’re behaving like a kid, I’m just treating you with what you deserve. You don’t have any more rights to complain, okay?”_ **
> 
> **_The Chinese member then walked to his own room, with Wonwoo curled up in his arms._ **
> 
> **_Once inside, Jun immediately headed towards the bathroom. He gently lowered Wonwoo into the dry bathtub, and started stripping down the sleepy man._ **
> 
> **_Wonwoo made a soft sound of protest, but he eventually surrendered to Jun’s persistence. Warm water trickled down his body, followed by warm hands that caressed every inch of his exposed skin. He couldn’t help but moan a little, when those hands strayed a little too close to his sensitive spots. The sounds coming out from his mouth only seemed to encourage Jun, as his whispered reassurances sounded rather delighted in Wonwoo’s ears._ **
> 
> **_Once he was clean, Wonwoo sat on the edge of the bathtub, where Jun proceeded to pepper him with kisses as he dried Wonwoo off. Jun even helped him get dressed. Wonwoo felt like a kid, but he was too sleepy to complain._ **
> 
> **_Soon, Wonwoo was finally carried to the comfortable mattress, where Jun_ ** **_nicely tucked him into bed. The Chinese man leaned down and gave the almost-asleep Wonwoo a gentle peck on the lips._ **
> 
> **_“Good night Wonwoo yah~” Jun whispered sweetly, before he left to take a bath on his own._ **
> 
>   
>    
> 

Real life Wonwoo wanted to scream.

He’s _fucked_ . That was the only word he could think of, when he finished reading. Jun carrying him was actually fine, but the _bathing_ and _changing_ ...was _not_ fine.

Unfortunately, they were already in front of Jun’s room. The Chinese man effortlessly opened the door and brought him straight into the bathroom. Wonwoo considered screaming for help but...the possibility of Jun freezing like what happened to Minghao, made him reconsider. Furthermore, what if the story would continue, even when other people were present? And what if there were scandals from this incident? The thought of plaguing Jun’s career and his team’s career with scandals, forced Wonwoo to shut his mouth. 

He would fight this on his own.

The moment Wonwoo felt his back touch the bathtub, he jumped up and tried to get out. But like before, the fic seemed to give the members hulk-like strength. Jun easily held him down as if he was some kind of naughty cat that didn't want to take a bath. Bad analogy, but really apt because yes, Wonwoo really didn’t want to be bathed! 

It wasn’t as if he was embarrassed to be naked in front of his members. They all have seen each other butt naked before, since they did previously survive in a dorm that has 1 toilet and 13 members. But Wonwoo never had a member trying to _bathe_ _him_. 

Wonwoo continued to lash out, while trying his best to not injure his friend, and actually managed to push the possessed Jun aside. With his adrenaline running at all time high, Wonwoo quickly sprinted towards the entrance. He yanked the room’s door, only to realise that Jun had latched the chain on. Wasting a few precious seconds to close the door to unlatch the chain, was all it took for Jun to reach him. Once again, Jun’s monster strength simply hauled Wonwoo back to the bathroom, as though he was nothing more than an unruly kitten.

The rough treatment jarred the unpleasant memories that Wonwoo had kept hidden. Snapshots of Seungcheol and the alley flashed across his mind, bringing along the raw fear that he felt back then. Wonwoo started hyperventilating, just as Jun started stripping him.

_Was this it?_ He asked himself. _Was the fic going to win and humiliate him again?_

Wonwoo silently bid farewells to his members when a name made his thoughts stop short. Yoon Jeonghan. Carat’s angel, their “mom” and PD’s worst nightmare. None can stop Jeonghan from tricking or cheating during a shoot, not even their manager. His tired mind thought of what Jeonghan would do in this situation. His hyung was street-smart and was extremely good at bargaining things to his favour…Was there any way Wonwoo could negotiate with the fic? 

“Jun!” He called out in desperation. “Look at me!” 

His captor paused to look at him, his inky black eyes were flat and unimpressed. 

“Jun listen. I’m awake! I’m _SO_ awake, that I totally can bathe myself.” Wonwoo said slowly but firmly, hoping that it would help the cursed fic or whatever that was controlling Jun, understand him. 

“I know that you’re tired too! You danced way more than I did during practice. So you can sit and rest at the sink countertop now. Later, you can carry me out, dress me or whatever else you need to do. Promise I won’t fight anymore, just please, _PLEASE_ let me bathe by myself!” 

Was Wonwoo begging? 

Yes. 

Was Wonwoo desperate? 

Yes, very much so. 

He hoped that whatever unknown magic that held Jun hostage, would’ve been able to feel sympathy. 

After listening to his plea, Jun froze, making Wonwoo afraid that he had broken him like he did with Minghao. Suddenly Jun marched forward and ripped the last article on his body, bringing Wonwoo to a new level of panic and humiliation. He closed his eyes and steeled himself for a pair of invasive hands to roam all over his body. But after a minute of silence, there was none. 

Slowly, he opened one eye. To Wonwoo’s relief, Jun was sitting at the said countertop, staring at Wonwoo with those black owlish eyes. 

Wonwoo took the quickest shower he had ever taken in his entire life.

He could live with Jun staring creepily at him while he bathed. Better than being touched like what the fanfic described. While he could, Wonwoo sent a grateful thanks to God and maybe to Yoon Jeonghan. He could not believe that negotiation worked. The next book on his reading list will definitely be a Dummy’s guide to Negotiate effectively or something like that. 

Wonwoo’s bargained ‘compromise’ came to an end immediately after the shower. He was about to grab a towel, when Jun slapped his hands away. He sent a dark look to Wonwoo that clearly said, _I’ve compromised_ _enough_ _._

Unable to do anything much, Wonwoo stood there awkwardly as Jun took the towel to dry him...roughly. Unlike the seemingly sweet, drying process in the fic, the real one felt more like being scraped by sandpaper. Wonwoo’s shouts of pain were ignored as Jun continued to harshly dry him, nearly ripping out his hair and skin with his violent towelling skills. 

When Jun finally stopped, Wonwoo wanted nothing more than to just get out of the traumatic bathroom. But before he could take a step, Jun kicked the back of his knees, causing Wonwoo to buckle. Then like a knight, Jun caught him mid-fall and swept him up, as if Wonwoo was some damsel in distress…

Wonwoo was not a damsel, but he sure was in great distress with whatever Jun was doing to him. 

Still, he promised to stop fighting so Wonwoo allowed Jun to princess-carry him to bed. 

Unbeknownst to him, the hotel air conditioner was on full blast, making Wonwoo shivered the moment he was dropped onto the bed. He tried to grab the blanket, intending to wrap himself into a warm cocoon, only for Jun to forcefully wrench the said blanket out of his grasp. Wonwoo laid on the bed, completely naked and defenceless, against the dark-eyed Jun. He felt his blood turn to ice.

“J-Jun…?” he whispered, afraid to break the silence between them.

Should Wonwoo have followed the fanfic? In the fic, Jun wasn’t this violent towards him...What went wrong? What will happen now?

Doubts and fear swirled in his brain as Wonwoo tried to predict what Jun might do next. His biggest fear was for the entity that was controlling his brother, to forcefully take things one step further and make decisions that would break their trust and friendship. Wonwoo hoped that things would not head _that_ way, but he should still take precautions.

Oblivious to Wonwoo’s inner panic, Jun continued to act as what was written. He went to his luggage and took out an oversized shirt, before he went to dress Wonwoo. Once again, Wonwoo received a rough treatment. If he moved or tried to speed up the dressing process, he would be punished with Jun twisting his arm painfully. Sensing a pattern and sick of being in constant pain, Wonwoo gave up and let Jun played dressed-up game with his body. Sure, don’t mind him. Wonwoo will just silently lay on the bed and pretend to be dead. He didn’t mind not talking.

Unfortunately, his vow of silence was soon broken when Jun made no other movement to give him anything else but that stupid shirt.

“Uh- Is this all I’m wearing?” 

Jun turned his creepy eyes at him, confusion was all over his face again.

Wonwoo fidgeted nervously, but he had to do this. Negotiation was his best bet right now. “I mean, what I’m wearing is...not written in the story, so...don’t I have some rights to at least wear pants or something?” He asked cautiously. When Wonwoo received more blank stares, he tried again. “I might catch a cold if I sleep like this and…I don’t wanna be sick before our comeback...?”

He must have said something _right_ because a spark of recognition seemed to flashed across those dead eyes. Jun froze again, before he woodenly went to his bag, pulled out boxers and leggings, and then threw it angrily to Wonwoo’s face. 

It was one small loss for the Fanfic, but a giant leap of victory for Wonwoo.

  
PRAISE Jeonghan and his devious brain that had rubbed off a little on Wonwoo. He should definitely hang out more with his sly hyung. Wonwoo had never felt so grateful to wear leggings before.

Once his attire was decided, Jun then tucked him to bed. But that was when possessed-Jun stopped following the fanfic.

According to the fic, Jun was supposed to give him a gentle peck, which — compared to the recent kisses from other members — was okay with Wonwoo. But as though the fic was punishing him for changing the story, the kiss that Wonwoo received was anything but gentle.

Jun smashed their lips together, startling Wonwoo into a gasp. His long, clever tongue entered Wonwoo’s mouth, deeping their kiss and turning it longer, messier and rougher. Wonwoo tried to push Jun away, but the other simply grabbed his thin wrists and pushed it above his head, effectively locking him in place. 

With Wonwoo trapped, the Chinese man started attacking his sensitive ears and neck. Jun was biting, licking and sucking his exposed skin, as if it was a delicious snack. Distantly, Wonwoo hoped that Jun won't leave any marks on his skin...but judging from the sensations on his skin, Wonwoo doubted his wish would come true.

As if the bruising kiss wasn’t enough, Jun spread Wonwoo’s leg open and tucked himself in between them. He even gave a suggestive thrust towards Wonwoo’s ass. A new wave of panic washed over Wonwoo and he started thrashing around, hoping to somehow throw Jun off him, but he only managed to free one of his hands. 

In desperation, he casted his hand around, trying to grab anything in the vicinity. His eyes landed on the hotel lamp, and he stretched as far as he could to try and grab it. Dance practice must’ve made him flexible, because his hand soon wrapped around the said lamp.

Now all he needed to do is knock Jun out. According to movies, he should knock Jun at the back of his head… but would that kill Jun? An image of his brother lying on the ground with a pool of blood appeared on his mind. 

He put down the lamp.

Wonwoo added a Dummy’s guide to Knocking People Out Safely, onto his _must-read_ book list.

With knocking Jun’s head removed from his options, Wonwoo’s brain tried to find another solution. Ironically, Jun provided the answer. The Chinese member had finished marking his neck and was back to kissing him. That was when he bit Wonwoo’s bottom lips. Wonwoo winced from the pain, but at the same time, the answer came to him. 

Mustering all of his courage and bravery, Wonwoo deepened their kiss and bit down hard on Jun’s tongue.

It worked.

Jun immediately jerked back in pain. At the same time, he released Wonwoo’s hand to cradle his sore tongue. Seeing his chance, Wonwoo scrambled back and quickly placed a pillow in between them. Possessed-Jun glared at him, but his dark eyes looked more impressed than angry. 

Wonwoo summoned every ounce of Aegyo he had observed from Woozi and tried to copy Mingyu’s puppy eyes. He tilted his head to one side, opened his eyes bigger and he whined using his most pitiful voice.

“Junnie...can we please, _please_ go to sleep now? I’m _sleepy_."

Jun stilled and blinked in surprise, but then he broke into a smile that _almost_ looked like the normal Junnie. The Chinese man nodded and tucked him in without much fuss. 

“Good night Wonwoo yah~” Jun whispered into his ears. But instead of sounding sweet, a touch of darkness lingered in his words, making it sound almost like a warning. Wonwoo shivered involuntarily. 

Jun then got up with a smug smile that did not reach his eyes, which had turned back into that bottomless inky darkness. Wonwoo watched warily as possessed-Jun gave one last jaunty wave before he entered the bathroom.

For one full minute, Wonwoo didn't move. He was afraid that possessed-Jun might come back. It was only when he heard the sounds of water, that he heaved a sigh of relief. Wonwoo peered around the room but he looked away from the mirrors. He wanted to avoid seeing the… _bruises_ Jun put on his neck. His lips might also be swollen. Wonwoo tried not to think about it now. He'll figure out what to do once he has some sleep.

But when he looked at his phone, a notification had popped up. Luckily, it was just to notify that Wonwoo had one unread message.

> _Hi Mr bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_
> 
> _I’m alright now. I don’t really know why, but I keep feeling a little guilty whenever I write this fic..._ _Which doesn’t make any sense right? It_ _'s not like my fic can come true or anything so why do I feel so bad to Wonwoo?_ _Lols, guess I’m weird that way._ _But really, thank you for telling me that a fic is not as important as my life/health! I will take note of that._
> 
> _As per your question on magic._ _Hahaha, you’re joking right? XD_ _There’s no way I could learn magic_ _. But my great-grandma believed that our ancestors were powerful dark magicians once. Though from her stories, I think they’re more like tricksters than magicians. I_ _t was just a fun and harmless bedtime story._
> 
> _XoXo_
> 
> _MissMagicTumblina_247_

Wonwoo read the message. And then reread it again just to be sure.

He stared at the word _tricksters and dark_ _magicians_ in dismay. There was no way that this writer’s ancestors were merely tricksters..they were _definitely_ extremely powerful dark magicians. Just look at the mess they’ve made in his life! He wondered if he should ask Joshua-hyung for a pastor or someone, to exorcise him.

Wonwoo fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of demons, devils and eyes lurking in the darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg...now that I think about it...Do I need to put smut as a tag now? 
> 
> Do I need to up the rating? It is not that bad yet right?


	6. Dino X Vernon X Wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> Sorry for not updating this awhile. Had been busy with life.
> 
> Well now we will see the scariness of the Cursed fic. Or has it always been scary?
> 
> Oh well...
> 
> P.S. I dun own SVT or Wonwoo. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let us know your thoughts

Sunlight filtered through the hotel windows, signaling the arrival of morning. 

Wonwoo slowly opened his eyes…only to realize that he wasn’t in his hotel room.

In a flash he jumped out of the bed, carefully dodging Jun who was still asleep, and promptly  rushed to his own room. As he changed out of Jun’s t-shirt, memories of yesterday resurfaced and Wonwoo felt his face burn.

Originally, he planned to leave Jun’s room, while his possessed friend was bathing. But Jun had showered so quickly  that Wonwoo was caught  before he could even recover his energy.  His friend then simply tucked him back to the same spot on the bed and proceeded to cuddle the hell out of him. 

Wonwoo had nothing against cuddling. It was fine on _normal_ days but...yesterday was clearly _not_ normal. Actually, _nothing_ was normal after he discovered the accursed fanfic that came true. It seemed like the fanfic wanted him to sleep in Jun’s room because Jun's grasp while asleep, was like an unbreakable prison. After countless failures to wriggle out of it, Wonwoo’s fatigue body decided to give up and stupidly fall asleep.

Which led him to the current situation: sneaking out of his friend’s room in the early morning, as if he was some housewife who was cheating on her husband.

Ok, maybe he watched too many desperate housewives with Seungkwan.

As Wonwoo was changing, his phone fell out of his pocket.  Seeing no notification for a new chapter on that accursed fanfic, made Wonwoo heaved a sigh of relief. 

He found himself  _ sincerely _ wishing for the author's health would be so terrible, that she wouldn’t update the fanfic for this week...or for next week...or for an eternity…Y eah, eternity would be the best case scenario.  If not, Wonwoo hoped that the author would lose interest in him and find someone else — preferably  _ not _ his members — and write about them instead.  Maybe the author needed to stan another group besides them. How about the world-renowned BTS? She should dedicate a fanfic for them  and leave him alone !

Wonwoo felt like shit for having such horrible thoughts, but he couldn’t help himself. He's only human after all.

As he busied himself by packing his items, Wonwoo passed by a mirror and stopped short. The sight that greeted him was terrible. Contrasting to his pale skin, multiple reddish hickies littered his neck, accompanied by distinctive bite marks, courtesy of possessed-Jun. To make the matter worse, his bottom lip was redder than normal, still a little swollen from last night‘s attack. 

Yeah, Wonwoo can’t go out looking like this.

Without hesitation, he forgoes his usual, brown v-necked sweater for an uncomfortable black turtleneck instead. Wonwoo had packed in the itchy turtleneck by accident but now, it was probably the luckiest thing that had happened to him this week.

Once packed and dressed, Wonwoo went down to meet the rest at the hotel’s lobby.  Jun and MIngyu were already there, waiting for him by the hotel’s front desk.  Wonwoo wordlessly handed his hotel keys to Jun — who passed it to their managers — before accepting a cup of coffee that Mingyu offered.

Sugar and caffeine raced through his veins as he drank the beverage. The coffee brand was his favourite, the amount of sugar was on point, and even the temperature of the coffee was impeccable. Wonwoo beamed at his tall junior, grateful that Mingyu had brewed  a cup of coffee that was perfectly to his taste. His junior really has an uncanny ability to guess when and what Wonwoo wants to drink or eat.  Wonwoo was really blessed with such great dongsaengs.

Next to them, Jun  sipped his own cup of orange juice, before cracking his shoulders and arms like an old man. “Woowoo ya...remember when you collapsed on the corridor yesterday? Do you know how difficult it was for me to drag you into the room? Not only that, when I was helping you, you kept thrashing around! Now my arms hurt so bad~” 

Wonwoo’s retort was drowned out by a loud, worried, “What?!” from Mingyu.

The tall man grabbed Wonwoo by the shoulders and started scrutinizing him. “What happened hyung? Are you hurt? Did you faint? Did you hit your head? Do you need to go to the hospital?!”

Wonwoo quickly shook his head, while Jun waved at Mingyu.

“Hello Gyu? I’m the one who’s hurt, remember? Look, my poor, fragile arms are  _ so _ sore! Not to mention my abused shoulders are-”

Mingyu cut him off with an unimpressed stare. “Jun hyung, you literally just gave Dino a piggyback and then threw him on the hotel’s sofa. I think you’re fine. Besides, you’re not the one who fainted last night!”

“He didn’t faint!  He used up all his energy and fell asleep in the corridor like a giant cat, right Wonu? ” asked Jun teasingly. 

Wonwoo pouted at the jab to his stamina but he did trouble his fellow members  so he offered a sincere, but mumbled, apology. 

Jun waved his apologies away. “I’m just joking~ But go and drink some tonic. I think Seungkwan had a few bottles left? You gotta recharge your energy!” said the Chinese man before sending a playful wink to him .  The action was totally normal, especially when the members were joking around, but Wonwoo couldn’t help lowering  his head in embarrassment as he remembered what had transpired between them, last night. 

But before he could hide his blush away, Wonwoo was engulfed in a sudden, warm hug by Mingyu. 

“Don’t sweat it, hyung.  Our schedule was crazy busy yesterday! You don’t have to be ashamed for being too tired to go to your room.” said Mingyu as he patted Wonwoo’s back encouragingly. 

“Hmm?  Wonwoo hyung!” Mingyu exclaimed suddenly as he cupped Wonwoo’s face and tilted it up to face him. His brown almond eyes were wide with shock. “Hyung..w...why is your lips swollen?”

Uh-oh. Wonwoo couldn’t stop his eyes from straying towards Jun. Mingyu caught his look, and threw a suspicious glance towards Jun as well. 

The China member immediately raised both of his hands to proclaim his innocence. “No, I didn’t do anything! I swear I didn't punch him or anything!”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes.  “Yes Jun. I know you didn’t punch me.” Which was...the truth. It wasn’t Jun’s fists that made his lips swollen...it was his teeth, but Wonwoo’s not planning to share that information to anyone.

Mingyu was still staring confusedly at Wonwoo’s lips, “Could it be cold rashes then? Or Allergies? Something you ate hyung?”

Wonwoo quickly shook his head and took out a  mask to hide the problematic lips . “Don’t worry about it Gyu. I probably just knocked into something or accidentally  _ bit _ it too hard .” 

Mingyu still looked unconvinced but to Wonwoo’s relief,  Jeonghan, Seungkwan and DK's bickering interrupted them. Wonwoo hurriedly joined the rest of his members to board the van, all while ignoring Mingyu’s questioning stares that he kept shooting at him.  Hopefully with time, the curious junior would move on and forget about the ‘mysterious’ swelling on his lips.

But trouble did not end there.

Wonwoo was almost falling asleep in the van, when the sickeningly-familiar notification “Ding!”, vibrated in his pocket. His breath stopped when he saw the new chapter update. Should he ignore it? But...the incident with Jun was too scary...not knowing the story was not helpful at all.  Wonwoo rather knew what hell he would be going through beforehand. 

Silently begging all the gods out there to have mercy on him, Wonwoo reluctantly opened the fanfiction update.

> _ [Drabble 6]  _
> 
> _ Hi hi Everyone! Thank you for liking sleepy Wonwoo. He always looks so cute when he’s tired, kinda like a kitten, don’t you agree? <3 _
> 
> _ So, as you know Wonwoo is a hyung right? Sooo I kinda wanna pair him up with the two youngest in the group! I know they’re not a popular ship and the charas are a little OOC cause I don't really know them as well as the others...but I still hope you all would enjoy this… _
> 
> _ By the way, I do not own any of the svt members or Wonwoo...But dare I say that I own him in my little heart?;) _
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Dino x Wonwoo x Vernon_ **
> 
> **_“Yah, Dino, Vernon! I don’t wanna swim.” Wonwoo whined as his two dongsaeng dragged him towards the pool._ **
> 
> **_“But hyung, you’ve been staying indoors all day. A change of scenery might do you good? Just sit b_ ** **_y the poolside if you don’t want to join us.”_ ** **_said Vernon as he nudged him gently._ **
> 
> **_“Yeah hyung. You need some sunlight for your own good! Besides it’ll be more fun with you around~_ ** **_” grinned Dino._ **
> 
> **_Wonwoo narrowed his eyes at the two maknaes. When both continued to give him puppy eyes, he gave in._ ** **_“Fine. I’ll just sit at the side._ ** **_Nothing more, nothing less._ ** **_”_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_“Yes!” They both answered in unison,_ ** **_sharing a mischievous smile that went unnoticed by Wonwoo._ **
> 
> **_The trio soon arrived at the rather empty swimming pool, where the two maknaes immediately stripped and jumped into the water. Rolling his eyes fondly, Wonwoo deposited their bags onto a nearby chair and settled himself comfortably by the poolside._ **
> 
> **_A loud splashed, followed by rambunctious laughter pulled his attention back to his teammates who were playing and swimming in the water. Though the weather was still a bit cool, the pool does look very refreshing and inviting._ **
> 
> **_Making up his mind, Wonwoo moved and sat on the very edge of the pool, dipping his feet into the water. He was glad that he had changed into grey cargo shorts before he came here. That way he doesn’t need to roll up his pants to enjoy the cooling, blue water._ **
> 
> **_And then something warm wrapped itself around his ankles._ **
> 
> **_Before he could process the situation, his feet were harshly pulled downwards and Wonwoo toppled over into the pool with a loud splash._ **
> 
> **_All around him was blue and cold. Sounds were cut off and so was oxygen._ ** **_Wonwoo tried to swim back up but warm hands kept tugging him down underwater._ ** **_Dino and Vernon swam around him, grinning like a pair of mermaids; beautiful, graceful and way more comfortable inside this blue world than him._ **
> 
> **_Instinctively, Wonwoo opened his mouth to scold them but all he did was waste his last bit of oxygen. As he panicked, breathing became more difficult, making him even more panicked._ ** **_When Wonwoo thought that he was going to die_ ** **_, a pair of hands cradled his head, before capturing his lips in a full kiss._ **
> 
> **_Along with the kiss, came the oxygen._ ** **_Wonwoo took in the air greedily, not caring about image or dignity as he clung onto his only source of air._ ** **_He gasped and moaned as the other party deepened their kiss, but Wonwoo couldn’t stop. He was locked in place, by the warm hands, the blue water, and by the limited air that they both shared._ **
> 
> **_When Wonwoo was finally released, his head broke out of the water surface. Sweet, wonderful oxygen filled his lungs as_ ** **_he took in huge gulps of fresh air._ **
> 
> **_But once again,_ ** **_something warm touched his body. And this time, it wrapped around his arms._ **
> 
> **_Like a deja vu, Wonwoo was dragged into the blue world again. In the silent water, the sound of his own heartbeat filled his ears. Wonwoo tried to wriggle free from those captive hands but both Dino and Vernon still managed to pull him deeper underwater, like a pair of enticing sirens._ ** **_He tried to hold his breath longer but it was of no use. Soon enough, Wonwoo felt that he was going to pass out._ **
> 
> **_That was when he felt another pair of lips on him. Like the previous one, this kiss also delivered the much needed air into him. But unlike the first one, this kiss was slow and sweet, as the other party took the time to explore and taste him. Knowing that he was powerless underwater, Wonwoo could only hang onto his_ ** **_lifeline, letting the other person handle him however he wanted._ **
> 
> **_When it was over, Wonwoo once again found himself above the water surface. His juniors may have fooled him twice, but there won’t be a third time. After gulping more precious oxygen, Wonwoo immediately swam away from his initial location. He quickly swam to the closest pool edge and grabbed onto the stainless steel ladder for good measure._ **
> 
> **_“Awww...you run away so quickly hyung.”_ **
> 
> **_He turned around and saw both culprits pouting at him._ **
> 
> **_“You...guys!” Wonwoo was surprised that he managed to growl properly, while he_ ** **_was busy gasping for breath._ **
> 
> **_“We didn’t mean any harm hyung...it's just that you...haven't been paying attention to us lately. That's why we did this.” whined Dino as he looked up at Wonwoo with big doe eyes._ **
> 
> **_Behind Dino, Vernon peeked out adorably. “Last time hyung promised to spend more time with us but...you haven’t done that yet...so will you accompany us now?”_ **
> 
> **_Wonwoo stared at his dongsaengs sceptically. “After all_ ** **_that_ ** **_, you still want me to play with you?!”_ **
> 
> **_“We’ll...play nicer this time. Please Wonwoo hyung…?” pleaded Dino, while Vernon nodded vigorously._ **
> 
> **_Wonwoo tried to look away,_ ** **_but warm bodies pressed close to him as the two hugged his arms desperately. With tousled wet hair, pretty face and well-toned physique, his two dongsaengs really made quite a mesmerizing sight against the blue water. How could Wonwoo say no? Besides, he did promise them beforehand._ **
> 
> **_The elder man sighed in defeat and nodded to their request._ **
> 
> **_The blinding grins that he received in return was a little worrisome, but was worth it. Wonwoo loved his juniors, even though they do tend to play a little...extreme._ **
> 
> **_The three then continued to have fun for the rest of the day till they collapsed in happiness and exhaustion.That night, Wonwoo smiled as he fell asleep, surrounded by the warmth of his dongsaengs._ **
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Real-life Wonwoo felt his desire to sleep was quickly replaced by the desire to stuff his head into a pillow and scream his lungs out. 

The gods out there clearly did not hear his pleas, because what’s written was anything  _ but _ mercy.  It felt like every time Wonwoo read a new chapter, he was descending into new levels of hell, with how degrading and humiliating the fic would make him feel. 

In the first place, how could the writer make Dino and Vernon  kiss him underwater ? Would that be considered as attempted drowning? Does it make sense? Plus, Dino and Vernon were such angels! Well, Dino maybe not so much…But Vernon? He’s such a sweet pacifist!  Surely he wouldn’t do what the...fanfic dictates. And yes, while Dino is the youngest, he’s also more mature than his peers.  Playing around in the pool...he wouldn’t do such a childish thing...right? 

Wonwoo spent a few moments micro-analyzing his dongsaengs’ personalities, when a text from his manager showed up on his screen:

> _ Hi Wonwoo. Just a reminder, we’ll be leaving at 7 am for tomorrow’s solo photoshoot.  _
> 
> _ Remember to pack lightly as we’ll only be staying away for one night. Tks. _

Oh, that’s right. Wonwoo has a solo photoshoot in Busan tomorrow.

...Wait a minute.

He has a SOLO photoshoot in Busan tomorrow!

Wonwoo immediately sat upright and tried to recall the other members’ schedule. Since their comeback has ended, Seventeen has been doing more activities in solo or smaller-groups settings. Mingyu’s having a photoshoot with Shua-hyung, while...the maknae line’s having a different photoshoot tomorrow...in Gangwon-do. 

In other words, there was no way, absolutely NO WAY, that the fic would happen tomorrow. Afterall, Wonwoo won’t even be in the same town as the other two! 

The realization made Wonwoo close his eyes and relaxed a little. Finally a break from that accursed story!  Since the fic can’t happen anyway, he may as well enjoy himself at the hotel tomorrow.

  
  


The next day couldn’t come soon enough. Wonwoo was ready and waiting by 7 am, and he left  for work with a skip in his steps. Everyone was surprised at his chirpy mood, as Wonwoo smiled and greeted all the staff with much enthusiasm.  His good mood carried onto the photoshoot, where he performed well and thus, they were able to finish much earlier than expected. Everyone was then allowed to enjoy the hotel facilities for the rest of the  night. 

With a new novel firmly grasped in his hands, Wonwoo set off to find a good spot to read. A staff member had recommended the Hotel’s renowned swimming pool and Wonwoo was pleased to find a well-lit, and rather secluded spot near the beautiful pool. He was just settling into the comfy chaise lounge, when he heard something that sent chills down his spine.

“Wonwoo hyung? What a coincidence!” 

Wonwoo looked up in alarm and came face to face with the two people he _least_ wanted to meet. Dino and Vernon stood in front of him, clad only in swimming trunks, proudly revealing their well-toned upper body. Which was...something that they don’t normally do, especially in a public swimming pool like this. If it was Seungcheol doing that, Wonwoo would understand but for _these_ two...they normally prefer to swim in a t-shirt.

“ I- you- What?!  Why are  _ you _ here? What happened to your photoshoot?” 

Vernon shrugged. “ Postponed. Apparently there’s a flu bug going on, and all the production team collapsed from sickness.”  He explained as he casually sat at the foot of Wonwoo’s lounge chair.  “Weird huh?” 

Wonwoo swallowed his groan.“ Yes, very weird. So why are you  _ here _ ?” Wonwoo asked as he slowly started collecting his items.  Maybe if he slowly inched backwards, he could slip away unnoticed... 

Dino smiled excitedly. “Manager-nim brought us here~ Told us to crash in with you!”

Dread filled his heart at his junior’s reply.

“Dino...Does that make any sense?  From Gangwon-do, you guys chose to drive for 3 hours to come to Busan, instead of the 1 hour drive back to Seoul?” Wonwoo asked, voice climbing higher and higher, as his anxiety increased. “Why would manager-nim do that?  There’s no reason he would bring you here, especially to such an expensive hotel!” 

Yes, normally such a thing would never happen. But Wonwoo could think of exactly one reason why the manager would bring the juniors  _ here _ , instead of taking them back to their dorm. That  _ Fan-freaking-fiction.  _

To what extent can the fanfic control people? It cancelled an urgent photoshoot, brainwashed their managers to make illogical decisions... all for what? Just to deliver the 2 main characters of the fanfiction to Wonwoo? Exactly how powerful are the fic’s powers?  To what extent is it...dangerous?

Another thought entered his mind. “Isn’t it the maknae line’s photoshoot? Dino, Vernon, where’s Seungkwan?”

Vernon raised up his phone to show a group chat. “He didn’t want to swim with us, so he’s staying in the hotel room. I think he’s binge-watching some Korean Drama.”

Dino nodded before a predatory smirk graced his lips. “I guess it’s his loss, for missing the opportunity to spend more time with our precious Wonwoo hyung~” 

_ GET AWAY! _ was playing on loop in Wonwoo’s mind,  but he didn’t voice those thoughts out loud just yet. Afterall, Wonwoo  _ is _ a professional idol and they’re currently at a  _ public _ pool. T hough there were not many people  at this hour, people could still walk around the pool. If the fanfic was really going to happen, Wonwoo would rather pick somewhere more private where he could openly talk, fight or...for the lack of better word, be molested. 

...He hoped it didn’t have to come to that option.

“Hyung let’s swim!” chirped the youngest, as he reached out to hug Wonwoo.

With the grace and agility of a spooked cat, Wonwoo dodged Dino’s oncoming hands and sprinted for his life. Wonwoo was confident in his speed. While he may not win a marathon, he’s pretty good in sprints.

His confidence however, was soon crushed when Dino overtook him and blocked his only exit route. Apparently, the fanfic granted his dongsaengs superspeed, which was just plain  _ unfair _ . Wonwoo’s now trapped, with Dino hovering in front, while Vernon stood guard behind him. 

Wonwoo glanced around him to look for an alternative route. If he jumped into the pool… Would it help?  Maybe, but there’ll be casualties. Wonwoo looked forlornly at the book in his hands. He had just reached the exciting part in the book... getting it wet was the last thing he wanted. 

Taking advantage of his silent contemplation, Dino tried again with more enthusiasm. “C’mon hyung! Let’s swim!” Behind Wonwoo, Vernon took a few steps forward, effectively sandwiching him from the back. 

“Yah, Dino, Vernon! I really don’t want to swim right now!”

With the commotion,  some people were starting to look over to their area, making Wonwoo extremely aware of their idols status. If the fic “started” in front of all these people — which at this point in time,  Wonwoo was quite sure that it  _ would _ happen — what w ould the other hotel guests  see? Would their memories be wiped out? He really  _ REALLY _ hoped so! But for now, Wonwoo prayed for the fic to  _ NOT _ start in front of all these people.  He can’t even...He would die from shame from it. 

“ But hyung, you’ve been staying indoors all day. A change of scenery might do you good? Just sit b y the poolside if you don’t want to join us.” said Vernon, voice filled with warmth and kind invitation. 

And Wonwoo hated it. Hated the fact that the fanfic is using his member's kindest and calmest voice on him. 

“Yeah hyung. You need some sunlight for your own good! Besides it’ll be more fun with you around~ ” Dino grinned widely as he grabbed Wonwoo’s hand and swung it like a kid. 

Really… Using his dongsaeng cuteness should be banned! 

“Dino yah, it’s nighttime...besides, this is an indoor swimming pool. ” Wonwoo replied tiredly. 

“Oh c’mon, you know what I mean hyung…”  Dino pouted childishly,  but his eyes had a dangerous gleam on them, almost as if he was warning Wonwoo to play along or else... 

Wonwoo glared back, challenging the entity head on.  But he knew he couldn’t win this way, so he changed tactics. Instead of running away like he originally planned, Wonwoo leaned close to Dino and whispered  using the most pitiful voice he could muster . “Dino...let’s just go to the room...I’ll do anything you asked of me there.  Not here...please.” 

Since begging worked before,  Wonwoo hoped that the fic would fall for it and agreed to his suggestion. But  it seemed that  nothing ever works in his favour anymore.  Possessed-Dino merely gave him a sweet smile before pushing him backwards. Wonwoo stumbled and fell into possessed-Vernon’s awaiting embrace,  while Dino lifted him up by his knees. Despite his continuous protests, the two swiftly moved to the edge of the pool  and — like the devil spawns they actually are — they  threw him into the water mercilessly. 

Wonwoo’s world tilted upside down for a second, before everything was submerged in blue. The comfortable room temperature was replaced by shocking cold, and oxygen was replaced by underwater bubbles, created from his fall. Everything was a turquoise blur and with a start, Wonwoo realized that he was no longer wearing his spectacles.

He was disoriented, but he did not give up. Wonwoo kicked upwards, trying to find the surface. But warm hands had appeared, holding him, caressing him and dragging him even deeper underwater. Dino and Vernon circled close around him, mouth stretched into charming smiles, but eyes as black as ink. The fic called them Mermaids? Yeah right, they looked more like sharks to Wonwoo!

Using all his might, Wonwoo pushed and kicked up desperately. He needed to fill his lungs with air, and he needed it now! Black dots had appeared at the edge of his vision, making him more desperate for oxygen. He started flailing around underwater, as he clung onto anything that could help him breath. Unfortunately, ‘anything’ meant Dino. Seventeen’s sadistic maknae had waited until Wonwoo had no strength left before pulling him close for a kiss.

Dino pushed past his lips and slid his tongue across Wonwoo’s teeth, waiting for his response. Wonwoo tried to push the maknae away, but Dino's embrace had trapped him in.  Finally, his desire to survive surpassed his dignity.  Surrendering, Wonwoo opened his lip to allow both air and Dino’s tongue to enter him.

The opportunistic maknae took this chance to deepen the kiss. Wonwoo could barely hold back his moan as their tongues intertwined and mingled, as if they were dancing an intricate dance led by Dino. Air passed back and forth at a fast pace, making Wonwoo feel even more breathless than when he first started. He was completely rendered immobile as the maknae  ravished his mouth to his liking . Eventually, the limited air that they both shared ran out, and Wonwoo was released from his watery prison.

As he broke out of the water, Wonwoo hacked out a mouthful of chlorine water that had entered his lungs. Once it’s out, sweet, wonderful oxygen filled his abused lungs.

Sadly, his oxygen-supply was short-lived.

Once again, something warm touched his body. Like a scene from horror movies, Wonwoo could only give a choked yelp, before he was dragged into the blue nightmare once more. He kicked, punched and even tried to bite the warm hands that kept pulling him down, but it was no use. Dino and Vernon dodged and swam at ease, as if they were truly sirens incarnate, trying to drown him.

Down and down they went, until Wonwoo’s back collided with the cold tile at the bottom of the swimming pool. For some reason, Vernon hovered in front, staring at him in eerie silence. Unable to voice his dissatisfactions, Wonwoo simply glared back at the entity and gave him the middle finger.

Vernon’s expression morphed into genuine surprised amusement, before the small light that entered his dongsaeng’s eyes disappeared. With a smirk, possessed- Vernon pushed him lower to the bottom of the pool and captured his lips. 

Learning from his past mistake, Wonwoo allowed the kiss, as long as he had enough air to survive for a few more minutes. The other maknae kissed him slowly, almost lazily, as his curious tongue took the time to explore and taste Wonwoo. Like his personality, there was no fixed pattern to Vernon’s exploration. He alternated between biting, sucking and licking every inch of Wonwoo’s mouth, all while breathing evenly to share the minimal air between them. It felt disturbingly intimate, but at least Vernon was not as aggressive as Dino was. 

Wonwoo’s relief soon evaporated, when Vernon continued to kiss him on, and on, _and_ _on_. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes felt like an eternity, as Wonwoo continued to be held underwater. With water pressure hurting his eardrums, and Vernon’s iron grip on his shoulder, Wonwoo truly felt at the mercy of his dongsaeng. Vernon was like an anchor that kept Wonwoo chained in the depths of the pool. Wonwoo could only hang on and hoped that the other would be done soon. 

It was when Wonwoo was close to blacking out that Vernon released him, finally allowing him to go back up to the surface. 

Wonwoo had never appreciated fresh air as much as he did in that moment, when he was finally out of his watery confinement. Other people were staring at him weirdly, but Wonwoo didn’t care. He was going to fill his lungs with all the oxygen he could get. 

“Awww...You run away so quickly hyung.”

Wonwoo snapped at the incoming troublemakers , “ Then what?...Do I just stand here and let you do whatever you want? Dream on.”

The maknae ignored his outburst and sling an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder. “We didn’t mean any harm hyung! It's just that you...haven't been paying attention to us lately. That's why we did this~” said  Dino with a warning smirk.

Wonwoo coughed up more chlorine water, and summoned his most sarcastic voice. “Yeah...right…”

Vernon tilted his head adorably. “Last time hyung promised to spend more time with us but...you haven’t done that yet...so will you accompany us now?”

Wonwoo groaned in despair. “It’s not like...I have a choice now...do I?”

“We’ll play nicer this time~ Thanks Wonwoo hyung!” beamed Dino.

“Just bear with us a little more... Thanks for your sacrifices Wonwoo hyung.” added Vernon.

Yeah, Wonwoo’s gonna borrow Woozi’s guitar and smash it in their faces.

...as soon as he stopped coughing. 

Being forced underwater was clearly taking its toll on him. Wonwoo felt like his lungs were on fire, while his feet and hands were numb and cold. His heart was still pumping overtime, trying to regulate the much needed oxygen, throughout his body. 

Heavens must’ve taken pity on Wonwoo, because as he was coughing, his glasses floated nearby. Wonwoo hurriedly put it back on and a familiar face greeted his clear vision. 

“Hyung, you okay?” the junior rapper asked, letting Wonwoo see a glimpse of the real Vernon in the midst of the fic’s control. 

Possessed Dino tsked disapprovingly.  “Why are you asking him if he is okay? You should be asking him if he wants to play with us!”

“Yah Dino...do you want...to die?” hissed Wonwoo. 

“Sorry hyung…”  replied Seventeen’s maknae, as he bowed his head instinctively. Wonwoo was rather amused to see that even the fic could not erase Dino’s apprehension, from his 6 years of living together with 12 older brothers. 

But when he glanced up again, Dino’s eyes were back to its pitch black darkness. “C’mon, you PROMISED to PLAY WITH US HYUNG!” The maknae whined a  little louder this time, causing the people around them to look over.

Wonwoo cast a worried glance around them. There were only about 6-8 people all around the pool. A couple of elderlies were chatting by the jacuzzi, a fit middle-aged man on a night swim, a pool attendant cleaning the kiddie pool and the most problematic bunch, a small group of teenagers by the poolside. All four of them had their phones with them, and therein lies Wonwoo’s fear.

If what was happening is posted on social media...Wonwoo shuddered to think how tarnished his group’s reputation will be. The thought of his dongsaengs, getting bashed for something not in their control is...sickening.

The fic got him good this time. It knew that Wonwoo would go to extreme lengths, in order to protect their image. It had trapped him in a public situation, where Wonwoo couldn’t refuse its advances. It was indeed a checkmate.

“Fine.” Wonwoo sighed, surrendering to his ill fate. 

Vernon hugged him from the back, but since the maknae is shorter than him, it looked more as if Wonwoo was giving him a piggyback ride. Really, only Mingyu was ever successful in giving Wonwoo a back hug. Not that Wonwoo remembered it often or anything. It was just a point of comparison, nothing else. 

Unbothered by his internal monologue, possessed-Vernon whispered into his ears. “Don’t worry hyung, we won’t let the others catch us.” 

Dino, who stuck close to Wonwoo’s left side, nodded enthusiastically and gave him a thumbs up.

That was the only warning he received, before warm hands were back on his body. Instead of pulling him down like it did last time,  those hands sneaked underneath his shirt and roamed across his cold body. Feather light touches  were everywhere, as the hands caressed his hips, stomach, spine, as it slowly snaked its way up his chest.

“Hi Wonwoo! Are those your members?” 

Wonwoo’s head shot up so quickly, that he was sure he had given himself a whiplash. Standing on the edge at the pool, staring expectantly at them, was Mr. Kang, the director of today’s photoshoot. 

“G-good evening PD-nim...” Wonwoo greeted his director politely, even though  his heart felt as if it could stop beating at any moment now. 

Luckily, they were standing at the corner of the pool, where the lights were dimmed enough to cast shadows instead of illuminating the water. Wonwoo hoped that the dark waters were enough to hide  what his two members were doing to him underwater.

“I recognized them! Hmm, Vernon and Dino...right?” asked Mr Kang cheerfully. “My daughter’s a carat, so I more or less remembered all your names!”

“Is that so? T-that’s nice. Maybe we could reserve an album for your daughter at our next c-comeback.” replied Wonwoo through clenched teeth. Dino and Vernon were smiling and nodding along, but their hands underwater did not stop. 

“That’ll be great! Are the three of you doing another photoshoot at this hotel?”

“Oh, no. They just came to play since their shoot was- ngh-” Wonwoo bit back his gasp when Vernon’s fingers grazed across his nipples.

Tears of embarrassment and shame pricked his eyes, but through sheer willpower, Wonwoo kept his poker face on. Years of idol training had taught him to school his face, even when the shittiest things were happening to you. 

“S-sorry, I think some water got to me. ..Their s-shoot was cancelled, so these two came here to find me…” 

“ I see~ That’s really nice. Seventeen’s members are really close to each other huh? Look at how they’re sticking to you!  You guys must get along well .” The director chuckled.

“Yes we do! We get along  _ swimmingly  _ well, right hyung?” Dino chirped unhelpfully. As if the joke wasn’t enough, Dino’s roaming fingers zeroed in on his nipple, before pinching it, right before Wonwoo’s reply. 

“R-ngh! R-right Dino. We- ah!- all get along very w-well…”

The director gave Wonwoo a weird look and Wonwoo started to panic. Did he say something weird? Had Mr Kang noticed something amiss?

“Wonwoo...I must say I am surprised. The look you just gave...I didn’t know you could pull it off! I think I need to schedule another appointment with you, so I could snap a picture of that look. The fans would love it!

“...Look? What look?” Wonwoo asked dreadfully.

“I don’t know how to explain it, but you had this really sexy look! If you can show it to me on camera, I guarantee that your fans, or even non-fans would melt!” The Director laughed, oblivious to Wonwoo’s embarrassment. ‘You lot are a really talented bunch. I’ll see you around, boys!” With a hearty wave, Mr Kang then left the trio to themselves.

Possessed-Dino broke the silence with a chuckle. “See hyung? Even the director approves of it. It's good isn’t it?”

“What’s good? I don’t even know what look he was talking about?!” Wonwoo wailed as he — finally able to — glared venomously at Dino.

“It’s your sexy look, hyung. And it’s like...superduper sexy.” explained Vernon unhelpfully. Even when possessed, Vernon’s still as vague as ever.

“I have no idea what y’all are talking about.”

Quick as a predator, Dino jumped on the chance.  “Then as your dongsaengs, let us help you practice that sexy look all night long hyung.” Dino grinned, revealing all of his teeth, while his eyes sparkled with dark excitement. Behind him, Wonwoo knew that Vernon would be sporting a similar look.

As if someone had hit the play button, his two dongsaengs resumed to play with his body. Wonwoo felt like a broken doll, as the two continued caressing his body, while whispering sweet endearments into his ears. Their touches were both punishing and invasive but Wonwoo couldn’t complain, not when they were still in public. 

The only thing Wonwoo was thankful for, was that the people around the pool were slowly leaving, to retire for the night. But unfortunately, the more people left, the more aggressive his dongsaeng became.  Fingers became more daring as they groped, touched and skimmed every inch of his exposed skin. They even managed to force a whimper out of Wonwoo, after a particularly hard tweak on Wonwoo’s abused, hard nipples. His pleas and curses fell on deaf ears  as the two only smiled at his complaints, and continued their ministrations. 

After many more drowning kisses, inappropriate touches and very inappropriate groping and pinching, Wonwoo finally collapsed limply into his dongsaeng’s arms. 

That night, he dreamed of chasing after Dino and Vernon with Woozi’s legendary guitar on hand. Yes... a guitar to their faces was indeed, satisfying. 


	7. Mingyu X Wonwoo (It's Meanie again!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! 
> 
> Merry belated Christmas!  
> It is Meanie again! 
> 
> Finally, a chapter that is slightly sweeter than most... and also one of the most challenging chapters I have written.
> 
> Oh well, the worse has yet to come. 
> 
> P.S. Though we are meanie trash...We don't own them or any of the SVT members. Maybe only in our heads...
> 
> Please leave a comment and let us know what you think!

Wonwoo woke up…and felt as if he did not sleep at all. 

For starters, his entire body was tingling with pain. Wonwoo’s muscles were aching, his throat felt raw, and even his lungs felt somewhat sore. It felt as if he had just finished a 3-day live concert in Tokyo Dome and sadly, this sense of bone-deep exhaustion was not new to him.

Wonwoo slowly sat up on the bed and was immediately greeted by a rather strange sight. Seventeen’s two youngest maknaes were sitting rigidly on their knees, side by side, with their heads hanging low.

Okay... _that_ was something new.

“Uhm...What are you guys doing?”

Without meeting his eyes, Dino and Vernon bowed their heads low, displaying the infamous dogeza bow to Wonwoo. “Wonu-Hyung/Hyung, we’re so, so, _sorry_!”

And then Wonwoo was surrounded by blabbering, panicking maknaes.

According to the two, the three of them were having some _fun_ time “playing” in the swimming pool yesterday. The two maknae “remembered” that they were pulling a _prank_ on Wonwoo, when they accidentally held his head down in the water for too long, causing Wonwoo to faint. Hence why both of them were apologizing and kneeling in dogeza. Dino and Vernon were looking at him so pitifully and sincerely, that Wonwoo almost felt that he should forgive them immediately. 

Keyword _: almost._

Wonwoo wanted to hit both of them with a guitar. 

Because what? A _prank_?! Yeah right.

They both did _way_ _more_ than that! His jaw, tongue, neck and lips were still sore from all the ridiculous amount of kissing the two maknaes had subjected him to. Furthermore, Wonwoo’s chest still felt a little oversensitive from all the teasing yesterday. 

All these sufferings that he had suffered through and the accursed fic wanted to dismiss it all by simply calling it a “prank”? 

Oh hell no. It doesn't get to dismiss anything!

Unable to face Dino and Vernon without kicking them in their faces, Wonwoo turned away and proceeded to change. While he was busy ignoring the maknaes’ chorus of apologies, the older rapper suddenly realized that the fic did not turn yesterday’s humiliating incident into a “wholesome” memory, like what it had done to his other members. Even though Dino and Vernon didn’t remember violating him, they at least remembered hurting him. Heck, they even _apologized!_ Which...never happened before. The fic always altered his friends’ memories…to make it ever so wholesome and innocent, so that no apologies were needed afterward.

...Does this mean that the fanfic’s black-magic-thingy is...weakening…? Or was the deed so terrible that it can’t change anything...?

Wonwoo really hoped it was the former. He made a silent prayer to whichever God that was available to hear him, in hopes that it could weaken the accursed fic’s power. Feeling slightly optimistic, Wonwoo went off to work.

Surprisingly, his photoshoot was a “great success”. Mr. Kang, the director he met by the pool last night, specifically wanted a sensual look from Wonwoo. It was usually a difficult request to fulfill, but not today. 

Today, Wonwoo’s nipples were still sensitive from last night’s _torture_ and so, whenever the fabrics grazed across his skin, Wonwoo would apparently give off a, “really sexy look that was between ethereal and hot!” as quoted by the over-excited director. 

Wonwoo thought that he just looked mildly horrified and irritated when it happened but...director-nim seemed satisfied, so Wonwoo wasn’t going to complain.

Once his work finished, the managers drove the three of them back to Seoul. Vernon and Dino kept apologising to him all the way back to the dorm. Although Wonwoo was still kinda angry, he ended up grumpily forgiving them. After all, the real culprit was that accursed fanfic...he shouldn’t blame his adorable dongsaengs. Moreover, if Wonwoo stayed mad at them, the other members might start asking why, and Wonwoo’s just not ready to explain.

How does one even explain about having a _fan-who-is-fanfic-writer-who’s-actually-descendants-of-dark-magician?_

Even thinking about it made Wonwoo want to check himself into the nearest mental hospital. 

But Wonwoo’s not making this up. There really _is_ a _fan-who-is-fanfic-writer-who’s-actually-descendants-of-dark-magician_ _,_ even if the writer seemed unaware of her own magical abilities. 

Luckily, according to the writer, drabble 6 should be the last chapter. So the tortures should be over! MissMagicTumblina_247 had made him kiss and be molested by half of his members so hopefully, she should be satisfied enough to stop, and never write about him ever again. 

Wonwoo desperately needed to convince her to do so. Or maybe he could try to divert her attention elsewhere…Well, it’s time to send MissMagicTumblina_247 a message.

> _Hi MissMagicTumblina_247,_
> 
> _Wow, your last chapter was INTENSE. Very intense...so intense that I felt really bad for Wonwoo. I have nearly drowned before, and it’s a terrible and frightening feeling. So I can really FEEL how Wonwoo would feel._
> 
> _Thank you for the fic, but I hope you'll take a break from all this tiring writing. Or how about finding another idol group while you are at it?_ _I heard the BTS oppas are very handsome!_ _The K-pop industry is huge anyways. Since there’s so many idols out there, you can_ _take your pick and maybe stan others, instead of focusing_ _only on Seventeen and Wonwoo._ _I heard being a multi-stan is fun!_
> 
> _Hoping for your speedy recovery._
> 
> _Regards_
> 
> _Mr bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

  
  


He felt a little bad for asking a fan to go and like someone else but at this point, Wonwoo’s desperate. Let other people suffer. He’s just a normal man who doesn't need any dark magical hocus pocus _in_ his life. Unfortunately, magical hocus pocus seemed insistent to stay in his life cause he immediately received a reply.

  
  


> _Hi Mr bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_
> 
> _I’m so sorry to hear that you have almost drowned before, and I meant no offence when I wrote the story. It was all just my imagination!_ _I hope you don’t take it too seriously._
> 
> _Thank you so much for putting my health over writing the fic._ _Other people usually ask me to write more, so it’s nice to hear that I should take it easy._
> 
> _Oh, and I want to_ _disagree with you. There may be a lot of K-pop idols out there, but there is only one Jeon Wonwoo!!! And I intend to stan him till my dying breath_ _ <3 Seventeen FTW! XD _
> 
> _Love_
> 
> _MissMagicTumblina_247_

  
  


Wonwoo wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. Yes, he was thankful for her love but at the same time, out of the 6 billion people on this earth, Wonwoo just _had_ to attract that one fan, who was a _fan-who-is-fanfic-writer-who’s-actually-descendants-of-dark-magician._

Just. His. Luck.

* * *

One month passed peacefully, without any crazy hocus pocus happening.

Wonwoo heaved a sigh of relief when he believed that the author was finally done with writing. No more _magical hocus pocus that’ll cause his members to_ _go crazy_ _and violate him._ No more weird dark magic and no more nerve-wrecking chapter updates. Life had finally returned to normal.

He should’ve known that ‘normal’ means _busy_.

They’ve just finished their performance on a music show, and Wonwoo followed an equally-tired Woozi to their waiting room. Luckily, they had a few minutes of break and so, Wonwoo slumped onto the corner sofa and closed his eyes, hoping to catch a quick nap before they were needed again. He was soon woken up, by the sound of a camera click. Wonwoo opened his eyes and saw a familiar-looking phone hovering in front of him.

“Mingyu-yah...Why are you taking pictures of me when I’m sleeping?”

He might’ve sounded annoyed, but Wonwoo wasn’t actually too bothered by it. Mingyu often used him as a subject for his photography experiments, saying that it was easier to photograph Wonwoo because of “aesthetic” purposes, whatever that means. Besides, Wonwoo was allowed to take pictures of Mingyu in return. Now that he thinks about it, Wonwoo’s camera roll contains around 50% pictures of Mingyu, 20% other members, 25% cats, and 5% scenery. 

...Wait, how did he own so many pictures of Mingyu?

The object that took so much space in his camera roll grinned at Wonwoo, his adorable canine teeth poked past his lips, drawing Wonwoo’s eyes onto them. "Like I said, easier and nicer to take pictures of you Hyung!” 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes but his lips formed a smile. Around him, the waiting room was rowdy as his members were all joking around and talking about their previous dance performances. Suddenly, a staff member appeared and nodded towards their leader.

“Guys, we gotta head back out now,” called Seungcheol, as he waved at them to exit the waiting room. 

Wordlessly, Mingyu offered his hand to pull Wonwoo up from the comfortable sofa. Wonwoo had just accepted Mingyu’s hand when he heard it. That accursed familiar sound coming from his new phone.

“DING!” 

Oh no. 

Nononononononono-

With trembling fingers, Wonwoo slowly reached into his pocket and took out his phone. His heart leapt to his mouth and his blood turned cold when he saw the chapter notification on his phone. No way. It couldn't be...Wasn’t this nightmare supposed to be over?! Yet the message on his screen said otherwise. Once again, feeling like a bounded marionette on a magical string, Wonwoo clicked the notification.

  
  


> _[Drabble 7]_
> 
> _Hi Hi everyone! I have been going in and out of the hospital for this past month.._
> 
> _I had contemplated many times on whether I should end with drabble 6… But after watching Wonwoo's Hit the road ep, and seeing how he strives to continue to remain on stage for his fans even when he is sick made me decide that I have to persist and write just one more drabble that so many of you had requested. So please enjoy this chapter!_
> 
>   
>    
> 

Current-and-Healthy Wonwoo wished he could travel back in time to beat Past-and-Sickly Wonwoo in his stupid head for causing so much trouble for him. 

Because, _shit_. Who knew that the things that he said during Hit The Road, would come and bit him in the back like this? Him and his stupid mouth!

Why did he have to talk about not disappointing his fans and still wanted to perform on stage?! Yes, he meant what he said, but...Wonwoo never expected that sharing about his struggles in life would encourage the one fan that actually _could_ make his life a struggle. The irony of it all wanted to make him cry…but what’s done was done…The fanfic’s already out…He wouldn’t be able to escape it’s evil clutches anyway.

And after all the shit Wonwoo had gone through, as long as it's not...sex, he should be able to endure it. To spare himself from the pain, Wonwoo planned not to fight it off this time. Besides, the hocus pocus seemed to be weakening last time so who knows, maybe it won’t be too bad this time? With renowned hope, Wonwoo continued reading.

> _P.S. It’s meanie again...Cause don’t you think Wonwoo and Mingyu look so cute together? Btw I don’t own any of the svt members or my beloved wonwoo...but I SWEAR I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER WONU!!!_
> 
> **_Mingyu X Wonwoo_ **
> 
> **_“What are you watching?” asked Wonwoo_ ** **_when he entered their room._ **
> 
> **_Mingyu was staring_ ** **_so intently and — dare he say it — so lustfully at his phone screen, that Wonwoo got curious._ **
> 
> **_The tall junior looked up in surprise,_ ** **_as though he didn’t hear Wonwoo entered the room,_ ** **_and quickly hid the phone behind his back._ ** **_His face was as red as Hoshi’s hair during their CLAP MV._ **
> 
> **_“Nothing Hyung.”_ **
> 
> **_Seeing his awkward reaction,_ ** **_Wonwoo couldn’t help his desire to tease his cute dongsaeng. “Why? Are you watching porn?”_ **
> 
> **_Mingyu turned even redder. “W-What?! NO!”_ **
> 
> **_Wonwoo raised an eyebrow In amusement._ ** **_“No? Then...Is it someone you like?”_ **
> 
> **_He took his chance when Mingyu was flustered._** **_Like a cat,_** ** _Wonwoo pounced on Mingyu and grabbed the phone hidden behind the blushing boy._**
> 
> **_“Hyung No!!!”_ ** **_shrieked Mingyu as he tried to yank his phone out of reach from Wonwoo’s curious hands._ **
> 
> **_“Come on, what could_ ** **_our good boy Mingyu be watching?_ ** **_Share it_ ** **_with your hyung!_ ** **_” teased Wonwoo._ **
> 
> **_Soon, they both started rolling around and wrestling each other on the bed. In the end, Wonwoo managed to outmaneuver Mingyu and snatched the phone away. He gave Mingyu a triumphant smirk._ **
> 
> **Sensing his loss, Mingyu gave a warning glare.** **_“Hyung...if you look at it. I’m not going to let you off.” he threatened with a low growl._ **
> 
> **_Wonwoo only grinned and_ ** **_typed in Mingyu’s passcode without hesitation._ ** **_That prompted another round of wrestling except this time, with Wonwoo twisting and turning about to get Mingyu off his back,_ ** **_his ass accidentally pressed into Mingyu’s groin._ **
> 
> **_The younger man gave a breathy groan_ ** **_but instead of surrendering,_ ** **_Mingyu tightened his hold on Wonwoo’s hands_ ** **_and flipped Wonwoo around,_ ** **_effectively trapping the older man underneath him._ ** **_Wonwoo might’ve lost the wrestling match, but Mingyu’s phone was still in his hand. With one last push, Wonwoo stretched his fingers and pressed play._ **
> 
> **_And immediately came face to face with himself._ **
> 
> **_Or more accurately, he_ ** **_came face to face with_ ** **_a youtube focus video of him performing and dancing._ **
> 
> **_“W-w...what…?”_ **
> 
> **_That was completely unexpected to Wonwoo. Why was Mingyu looking at his video with...that kind of intensity?_** **_Maybe Wonwoo saw wrongly._** ** _Maybe the look on Mingyu’s face was not lust but something else?_** ** _Or maybe this was the wrong video, maybe Mingyu managed to hide his porn videos before Wonwoo got to his phone._**
> 
> **_But one look at Mingyu told Wonwoo that he had gotten the correct video._ ** **_Anger, fear and...lust, flashed across Mingyu’s normally cheerful eyes. “I told you not to look, didn’t I? Now I cannot let you off hyung...”_ **
> 
> **_“I-I only thought…”_ **
> 
> **_Wonwoo flinched at the raw anger_ ** **_coming from Mingyu’s glare. He closed his eyes and prepared himself to be hit. Wonwoo was acting kinda like an asshole and so, it's understandable that Mingyu is pissed at him._ **
> 
> **_But instead of anger, all Wonwoo felt was a tap on his chin_ ** **_to tilt his head._ ** **_And then another pair of lips pressed onto his own._ **
> 
> **_All the questions and thoughts flew out of his head_ ** **_when he felt Mingyu’s tongue licking his lips apart_ ** **_. Wonwoo felt his body tingled_ ** **_as if someone had just lit a furnace deep inside him. He groaned in pleasure, unintentionally allowing Mingyu’s tongue to further enter his mouth._ **
> 
> **_Sensing that Wonwoo was accepting the kiss, Mingyu pressed his body closer until every part of their body was connected. Their kiss became hungrier and more heated. Wonwoo gasped when Mingyu’s hands dipped into his pants, the junior’s larger hands gently wrapping around Wonwoo's dic-_ **
> 
>   
>    
> 

Wonwoo’s brain short-circuited and his hand lost its grip, letting his new phone crash to the floor.

"Hyung, your phone! You okay?" asked Mingyu worriedly.

Sadly, Wonwoo’s not capable of speech right now. He stood frozen in the spot, face boiling in embarrassment and shame.

Seeing his unmoving figure, Mingyu collected the poor phone. Luckily, Wonwoo’s phone had locked itself when he dropped it, hiding the problematic texts away from all.

“T-Thanks Gyu.” 

When he gets a quizzical look in return, Wonwoo stuffed his phone back into his pocket and tried for nonchalance. “Ah...It’s just something about...err...ghosts. You know those erm...scary stories that have ghosts flying out. Yeah...That’s it. It scared me and that's why I accidentally dropped my phone.”

Silence descended upon them as soon as Wonwoo finished talking.

Oh goooooood. What was he even thinking?! Everyone knows that Wonwoo could easily watch a horror movie and not even flinch. And now he’s supposedly scared of some ghost story? What an idiotic excuse! Wonwoo hoped that Mingyu would just accept his flimsy excuse and leave it as that.

To Wonwoo’s horror, the taller man raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Mingyu then looked as if he wanted to disagree, but then stopped himself and slowly nodded. “Okay...Err, you must’ve been so...frightened Hyung.” 

Thankful that Mingyu didn’t question him any further, Wonwoo gave him an awkward but grateful smile. And then he focused on the problem at hand. Namely the...R18 story.

Wonwoo could already guess what horrible things would happen without reading the rest of the story. He swore that as he was exiting the fanfic, he saw the words, _dick, thrust, hole, moan,_ and many more... _disturbing_ words that he could not even.. _._

Why on earth would _anyone_ want to write about him having sex with Mingyu?! Should Wonwoo contact the writer directly and beg her to delete that chapter? Should he tell her that Jeon Wonwoo is a horrible excuse of a man, so she shouldn’t write about him? Ask her to stan another man? Or how about telling her the truth? Would she be kind enough to change the story for him? 

No...it’s all too risky. But then there was nothing much Wonwoo _could_ do. As helplessness sank in, ice crept into his hands, turning his fingers cold. Though his heart was pounding rapidly, Wonwoo felt as if no oxygen were reaching his lungs.

A laugh startled him out of his reverie and he saw Mingyu laughing at some joke made by Seungkwan. Without his permission, his brain started imagining being forced by Mingyu and _…shit_. There was no way Wonwoo could concentrate on any of the stage performances now. In his mind, there was only the cursed fanfic, Mingyu, and him. If he didn’t do anything...then both he and Mingyu would do something....terrible… outside of their own will as well! 

Mingyu would forget about it but not Wonwoo. If it did happen, their brotherly relationship would never be the same again. Wonwoo will definitely keep it a secret but...what if one day, Mingyu found out about what he had done to Wonwoo? The younger man would definitely feel guilty...Could Mingyu forgive himself then? Would he be able to forgive himself as well?

There was no way Wonwoo could allow his dongsaeng to be...controlled and _tainted_ like this. 

The older rapper kicked his brain to make it start formulating a plan. Maybe Wonwoo could negotiate again… like what he did with Jun. He would get down on his knees if he has to. Wonwoo has to somehow change it! At this point, even spending the whole night making out with Mingyu seemed like a good idea. Anything...anything but _that._

Warm hands engulfed his hand and Wonwoo looked up to a pair of equally warm eyes.

“Hyung? You seemed to be lost in thoughts. You okay?”

Ugh, why does Mingyu have to be so _handsome_? Besides having those visuals and a good heart, Mingyu’s ridiculously warm hands always made Wonwoo feel safe, warm, and cuddly. That’s really not helping his brain right now.

But before Wonwoo could say anything, Mingyu pulled him close, entwined his hand with Wonwoo’s freezing fingers, and smoothly plunged it into his jacket pocket, as if it was the most natural thing to do in the world.

Wonwoo’s heart did a backflip without his permission.

“Warmer?” Mingyu asked gently.

_Yes, yes, yes. Way too warm!!!_

Instead of screaming his inner thoughts, Wonwoo cleared his throat. “You know, if we were caught on camera Carats would go crazy tomorrow...saying it a meanie or minwon moment again…” 

“You don’t have to care about those ships, Hyung. This just shows that I’m close to you.” shrugged Mingyu as he continued to hold Wonwoo’s hand hostage in his pocket. Wonwoo couldn’t even bring himself to break free of his warm confinement. 

Soon, the smell of Sandalwood aftershave and...sunshine? or was it a certain flower? Wonwoo wasn't sure, but that familiar scent that was uniquely Mingyu, soon invaded Wonwoo’s senses. Being in such close proximity with Mingyu brought back all sorts of memories of their previous... _encounter_. It also reminded Wonwoo that he had a problem at hand and thus, his brain should probably stop thinking about how good Mingyu smelled.

Well sure, it could’ve been worse. Among all the other members, Wonwoo was most comfortable in kissing Mingyu. No, as in Mingyu’s kiss was more his type...wait, it's not that Wonwoo liked it, but among all the other kisses he preferred doing- _Shit_. What was he even thinking?! Wonwoo kept thinking of Mingyu, pinning him down and having his way with him. 

And the most terrifying thing?

Is the fact that those thoughts did not terrify Wonwoo at all.

The next day, most of Seventeen members’ stayed in their dorms. All were present except for Woozi, who was holed up in his music studio (again!), and DK and Seungkwan, who had to film a variety show.

Wonwoo took this chance to hide in a quiet cafe and planned his next steps. Since he had to face the accursed fanfic head-on, what better way to analyze it than to recall all the things he had painfully went through?

Alright so first, it usually took around one day for the fic to activate. Running doesn’t work, because his members would come _for_ him no matter where he hides. So...no more “confrontations'' in public areas. Wonwoo doesn’t want a repeat of what had happened with Dino and Vernon, where he also had to deal with passersby who may or may not notice him being...assaulted. At the very least, Wonwoo would like to be able to pick his own battlefield, and looking at the latest chapter (no, he did not _read_ that R18 story okay! He only _skimmed_ through it for...research purposes.) Wonwoo guessed that the location for the new chapter was their dorm. More specifically, in the room where he and Mingyu shared. 

Location: Checked.

Next on his agenda was how it started. The fic ‘activated’ when Wonwoo talked to Mingyu. So logically speaking, if Wonwoo doesn't ask or say anything to Mingyu, the fic shouldn’t start...right? Well, it wouldn’t hurt to try so, Wonwoo steeled himself to ignore his junior for the rest of today. 

If the fic did somehow start, then he would try to negotiate like what he did with Jun. Wonwoo’s not confident with his communication skills but for the sake of his teammates...his introverted self would talk until his tongue falls out if he had to. 

Besides, Wonwoo had brushed up on some of his old Hapkido techniques. It had been a long time since he had practiced, but he should be able to do it. Hopefully, his skillful and refined moves won’t leave too much bruises on his friend.

Of course, Wonwoo was also ready to just smash a book on Mingyu’s head. You know, just in case Mingyu prefers a more straightforward option to knock him out cold...

Defenses: Checked.

Yep, Wonwoo’s as ready as he could possibly be.

The sky was dark by the time he returned to the dorm. Wonwoo found himself staring at all of his members, ( _including Mingyu!)_ huddled up in the living room _,_ watching a movie together. With a nod and a wave as a greeting, Wonwoo quickly went to the bathroom and took a shower. 

When he came out, Mingyu was no longer in the living room. 

Wonwoo’s stomach dropped, when he realized that the junior had already moved to their bedroom. There was no way Wonwoo could avoid the junior any longer and so, while running through his plans one last time, Wonwoo entered the dreaded room.

The source of his anxiety was sitting innocently on the bed, completely absorbed at his phone. 

Exactly as the fanfic described.

Wonwoo remained quiet as he closed the door but suddenly, the younger man looked up and met his eyes.

Hollow black pupils stared back at Wonwoo.

Squelching down his rising fear, Wonwoo broke eye contact and focused on the phone on Mingyu’s hand. Sure enough, it was a video of him performing. As if forced to move, Mingyu slowly hid his phone behind his back as scripted, but his eyes never left Wonwoo. Those black eyes roamed freely across his body, and Wonwoo was suddenly glad that he was wearing an oversized sweater with knee-length sweatpants. At least there wasn’t much to see. 

Mingyu kept looking at him expectantly but Wonwoo won’t be swayed. The older rapper continued to ignore his junior while doing his nightly routine as if nothing was amiss. He noted that Mingyu’s face turned sourer the longer Wonwoo stayed silent. But that wasn't his problem, so Wonwoo simply covered himself with his blanket and tried to sleep.

The room fell into a darkened silence. There was no movement, no other sound Wonwoo could hear, except for the loud pounding of his own heartbeat. When nothing seemed to happen, Wonwoo heaved a sigh of relief. Was his strategy actually working? Did Mingyu give up and went to sleep? Most importantly, did the fanfic give up? 

Wonwoo slowly peeked out from his cover...only to see Mingyu’s face inches away from his. 

Wonwoo shrieked and reached a high note that would even make Seungkwan jealous.

“Mingyu! What are you doing?!” he asked in reflex. 

Oh shit! Wonwoo wasn’t supposed to _talk_ to Mingyu!

As if clearly aware of Wonwoo’s plan and his subsequent mistake, Mingyu grinned like a predator. “What do you mean, Hyung? You know perfectly well what’s going to happen next, don’t you?”

Oh, triple _shit_. Why is Mingyu saying that? cause...“Aren’t you supposed to follow the script, like some kind of third-rate amateur actor?” scoffed Wonwoo, hiding his panic behind sarcasm. 

Mingyu ceased his attempts to hug him and pouted at his words instead. 

“Stop using his cute face against me!” Wonwoo growled, “I can’t even rip out your face even if I want to.” 

“Don’t be like that hyung~ Come, let's watch this together!”

Mingyu’s phone was then shoved into his face, showing him an ongoing video. It was a fan-edited video of all the times Wonwoo stuck out his tongue, or him licking his lips while he was performing. 

Wonwoo watched it for a few minutes in complete bewilderment. Because what kind of person would one day think that it was a good idea to make a 17-minute compilation video of Wonwoo licking his lips??? He was also mostly hidden at the back as well… How did they even notice him, let alone his tongue?! 

“I’ve always been curious, why do you keep sticking your tongue out and licking your lips?” asked Mingyu, as he put his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder, trying to see the small screen better.

“I-Its none of your business!” Wonwoo answered curtly, trying to ignore the body heat that was clinging onto him.

Mingyu chuckled and turned his head slightly, putting his mouth directly in front of Wonwoo’s ear. “I’m just really, really, _really_ curious about it Hyung.” Mingyu’s voice dropped an octave lower and Wonwoo felt as if his stomach dropped along with it. Heat crept up his face and Wonwoo flushed bright red.

"Ah look Hyung. You’re doing it again...licking your lips…Did you do it because you are flustered?”

“W-What are you talking about? Of course not…”

“No? Then...did you do it because you want to be kissed?” asked Mingyu as he licked the shell of his ear causing Wonwoo to shiver and bit back a moan.

What’s going on? Why are things not going according to the script? Why was _he_ being teased by Mingyu? Shouldn’t it be the other way around? What’s happening? Is this even real?!

“I can hear you thinking...” murmured Mingyu as he shifted his attention to nuzzle at Wonwoo’s neck. “Focus on me and answer my question Hyung.” That was all the warning Wonwoo got before Mingyu’s distinctive canine teeth sank into his skin, biting and sucking his exposed neck.

Wonwoo felt his body tingled as if someone had just lit a furnace deep inside him.

"S-stop it…Gyu..."

"Tell me why and I'll stop Hyung." hummed Mingyu as he continued to focus on Wonwoo’s neck. 

Truthfully told, Wonwoo himself wasn’t even sure why he did it. And since there was no time to think about it, Wonwoo just blurted out his answer. 

“Does it c-count if I say that I...can’t really control it? I-it is like a habit I guess...it just helps me think better!” 

As promised, Mingyu did release his neck. He gave Wonwoo a disarming smile before leaning forward and sealed Wonwoo’s lips with his own. Mingyu tried to force his lips apart and Wonwoo, not wanting to follow the fanfiction plot, quickly grabbed the book that he had hidden underneath his pillow. Nevermind Hapkido, this situation called for a more... _straightforward_ option! With determination and desperation, he swung his weapon and smacked the side of Mingyu’s head...hard. The taller man immediately released him and even fell off the bed, creating some distance between them. Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel a little proud. His plan worked after all!

Protecting their virginity: Checked!

"See? I told you to stop it!" hissed Wonwoo triumphantly.

Mingyu only groaned out in pain. 

Uh-oh. Did Wonwoo overdo it? Luckily, Mingyu wasn’t bleeding.

A breathing Mingyu: Checked!

No permanent damage: ...Checked?

Okay nevermind, time for his apology speech. “Sorry, Mingyu ah! You know Hyung loves you right?! I’m doing this to protect you. I’ll treat you to lots of food yeah? If there is any injury, I promised to nurse you. I’ll help you later, so Hyung will be leaving now, okay?” 

And then Wonwoo ran for his life.

He reached the exit and flung the bedroom door open. To his relief, the other members were still glued to the TV in their living room. Wonwoo was about to take one more step out to join the others when a hand grabbed his arm and swung him back into the room. Disoriented, Wonwoo only heard the sound of a door shutting.

In front of him, dark-eyed Mingyu glared at him from above, covering Wonwoo’s mouth as he did so. Summoning all his strength, Wonwoo shoved the taller man away and opened the door for the second time. 

But once again, the sweet scent of freedom was short-lived. Mingyu’s long arms snaked around his neck and waist, trying to drag him back into the dark room.

“Yah kids!” shouted Jeonghan, who finally took his eyes off the TV and turned towards them. The two struggling boys froze in place. 

Wonwoo smiled in relief and sent his most pleading look towards their resident prankster. Jeonghan is great at sensing situations! Surely his Hyung would notice something was wrong and call them out to the living room.

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes towards the two frozen boys, before sighing dramatically. “Play nicely.” 

And then he turned back to the TV, completely crushing whatever hope Wonwoo had placed in him. 

Mingyu on the other hand, was over the moon. “Yes, Jeonghan Hyung!” 

Wonwoo could only watch helplessly as the living room disappeared from view and the door closed with a final click. With all obstacles removed, Mingyu threw him onto the bed and climbed up after him. Wonwoo kicked blindly, trying to slow the oncoming beast. 

Mingyu easily dodged his kicks and stopped his struggles by grabbing one of Wonwoo’s flailing feet. Almost reverently, the younger man caressed Wonwoo’s captured ankle and placed a kiss on the exposed skin. Without breaking eye contact, Mingyu placed multiple kisses on his pale skin, as he moved downwards towards Wonwoo’s inner thigh.

Wonwoo was trying _not_ to combust into flames. “Mingyu I- ah!...L-let’s talk! We can talk abou-”

Mingyu actually let out an animalistic growl before caging Wonwoo underneath him. Wonwoo knew that he’s only a few centimeters shorter than Mingyu, but why does the junior always feel so much _bigger_ than him?!

“No more compromise. I don’t want to let you go Hyung…you’re mine!”

Seeing no way out, Wonwoo shut his eyes tightly as he prepared himself for a fierce assault to his body. 

But forceful hands never came. Instead, Mingyu placed soft kisses on Wonwoo’s forehead, his tightly shut eyelids, and his nose, before gently capturing his lips. The unexpected touches were surprising, but not entirely unwelcomed. Wonwoo felt himself melting and burning at the same time. The places where Mingyu had touched left a trail of heat, dancing across his skin. 

Slowly, Wonwoo opened his eyes. Dark brown eyes stared at him lovingly, which almost stopped Wonwoo’s pounding heart. Like a dream, Mingyu gently grabbed his chin and tilted his head up. With a bright smile, he leaned in and captured Wonwoo’s lips. 

For some mysterious reason, Wonwoo started responding and moving along with Mingyu. Without his permission, his arms wrapped around Mingyu's neck, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. 

Mingyu let out a pleased groan and pressed his body closer until every part of their body was connected. 

Mingyu’s fingers then roamed free across his body — sometimes caressing his skin, sometimes kneading his tired muscles — making Wonwoo whine, whenever those fingers came close to his sensitive spots. Suddenly, those hands started roaming lower and lower...It slipped past his waistband and headed towards his dic-

Wait a fucking minute.

Why did this situation feel _familiar_? Oh, because it was exactly like the fanfic…

THE FANFIC!

Wonwoo pushed Mingyu away, embarrassment, fear, and horror surged from within. Unknowingly, tears pricked his eyes as the wave of emotions washed over him.

“N-No. Mingyu...I don’t want this…Not like _this…_ " sobbed Wonwoo.

He wasn’t even sure if his voice would reach Mingyu but...this had to stop. Wonwoo didn't want whatever...that was happening between them, to happen only because they were both _controlled_ , by a fanfic hocus-pocus. 

No wait, he didn't want this to happen at all! 

Wonwoo looked up to plead again, but he stopped when he noticed a complicated look on Mingyu’s face. The younger man was frowning and sweating profusely even though cold air was entering from the opened windows. Mingyu’s hands clutched the side of his head and every now and then, he would slightly shake his head, as if he was having an internal battle with someone or...something. A few minutes passed in silence and eventually, Mingyu rested his head on him and breathed in Wonwoo’s scent. 

Completely confused and scared of what was to come, Wonwoo trembled at the touch. He remained unmoving...too afraid to ‘activate’ the fanfic again. A few seconds later, Mingyu pushed himself up and hovered dangerously close to Wonwoo's face. Before Wonwoo could do anything, his lips were captured once again. 

The first emotion was despair, as Wonwoo felt his heart sink. That's it then, Wonwoo had lost. He closed his eyes in surrender, not wanting to see how the fanfic will turn his junior into a monster. Even if he was physically forced to, Wonwoo’s mind and heart won’t take part in the fanfic’s shenanigans. He steeled himself to think about…anything that was not related to whatever was happening. 

A soft voice broke the silence.

“Wonwoo hyung…I-if you really don't want to do it...I won’t force you.” 

It took Wonwoo a few seconds to process those words.

To say that he was stunned, was an understatement. Was this really happening? Did the fanfic decide to spare him or did Mingyu somehow beat the hocus pocus? Wonwoo kept his guard up, in case it was just a trick but when he opened his eyes, Wonwoo was staring at familiar-looking, chocolate brown eyes.

Mingyu looked tired and the darkness seemed to cling around him, but the smile he gave to Wonwoo was genuine. He gently tucked Wonwoo under his head and wrapped his warm arms around Wonwoo’s thin frame, keeping him warmer than any blankets could.

"It’s okay Hyung. I can compromise with this today." whispered Mingyu before he gave Wonwoo’s forehead an affectionate kiss. Relief, hope and...affection replaced his initial fear and Wonwoo hid his red face by burying it into the crevices of Mingyu's neck. The junior chuckled at Wonwoo’s actions and hugged him even closer. Then with one arm, he started gently patting Wonwoo on the back, an action that made Wonwoo feel strangely safe and protected. 

It also made Wonwoo’s heart feel as if it was about to explode from his chest. 

Great, now he can’t sleep for _another_ reason.

But Wonwoo’s insomniac fear was soon laid to rest because Mingyu started _humming_. It was just silly tunes from old commercials and children's shows but it made Wonwoo feel at ease. With the body heat, rhythmic patting, soft tune, and low vibrations he could feel from Mingyu’s chest, Wonwoo was slowly lulled to sleep.

Wonwoo tried to keep awake just in case the fanfic started again, but Mingyu’s gentleness had completely melted his brain. Wonwoo didn’t want to move anywhere, except to snuggle closer to Mingyu, which he did. Before his eyes fluttered shut, a stray thought entered Wonwoo’s brain.

If only the fanfic would always let him cuddle with Mingyu like this...

Wonwoo wouldn’t have minded it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah...this is just the start....It gets worse...
> 
> Do leave your comments on your thought for this fic. Thanks!


End file.
